Happenstance
by Dragon of Sesshomaru
Summary: You live, You die and you get over things....then make it up in the next life! Erutis made a promise to Krayon, will she stay true to her word? ErutisKrayon with hints of Raenef and Eclipse.
1. Red in Morning Better take warning

DD this my first Demon Diary fiction I had read the 7th book I felt like I had to write more on Erutis and Kryon! They just left you hanging! Not cool! Any who here is it is!

**Happenstance**

**Chapter 1 Red in Morning, Better take warning**

Erutis walked down the dirt road, her cape flowing behind her It was cold out but she still had to keep on going if it meant that she could leave her group. The sun had not risen she did not want to wake anyone. The only sound she heard was the light clicking of her sword and the light tap noise as her boots hit the ground. She needed to get away or else it would mean the slaving life of a "mistress" or so what her new "group" now called her.

Thoughts of anger were all she thought about giving her more reason behind her mission of escape. 'Men and their stupidity! I would rather starve than get help from that stupid lovesick demon lord! It is HIS fault that I am in this mess! Always talking about love and how he wants to care for me and he goes around allowing me to starve! Going around threaten all the guilds! Why me? Stupid Krayon!'

"You mean the love of my life, Krayon!" Came an over bearing, boastful voice from none other than the demon himself.

"You reading my thoughts weren't you cocky bastard?"

"What love? You know as well as I do that only a true couple in love can read each other's minds. The life that you live is not that of my future wife! Why are you leaving your men and I? I thought that you wanted to have a guild!"

What he said was true, Eclipses and Raenef had entire conversations cause they were so much in love. That's why Erutis left she felt it was not necessary to stay in there love nest any long. That and she hated hearing the cries they made from their now shared bedroom.

"Will you mind your own businesses? I never wanted to RUN a guild I wanted to be in one! I didn't want to be responsible for other people in my life! I will only watch out for number one! Never to be some stupid housewife! Not some stupid mother that worries about children! I am a Knight! I am a Sword Master! Both positions I have worked my ass off in this life to get to! You think that I am going to give that up for someone that I don't have those kinds of feelings for? I would live a lie! I would rather slay you that marry you! If you want I'll kill and maybe in the next life you can get your dream wife!" Erutis declared with an irate look in her eyes.

"I know you have feelings for me! Stop denying it! We are meant to be!" Krayon declared in a poetic voice flaunting around in front of her.

"Listen I don't have feelings for you and yet you pursue me like a hunter would his meat! I am not now, and not ever something to be won by some person. I want you out of my life! And I mean NOW!" Erutis drew her sword and jumped up on was about to strike him down when he teleported about 10 feet away. All Erutis saw was red she had the burning desire to had a certain demon lord's blood on her sword. To watch the crimson blood to drip from her blade, to see his if his heart is really that dark and black as she always thought it was to be. To kill the one that had caused her so much pain and lack of any paying job. In her book: payback was always at ten fold.

"Demon, I have wanted to slay you ever since I had laid eyes upon you!" She yelled declaring the final speech of knight about to kill a demon lord. "My hate has only grown ever more. Now it is time to draw your merzera and prepare to DIE!" Erutis held her sword and lunged with all her might at Krayon.

To her surprise he did nothing only looked at her. His eyes full of sorrow but complete trust in the events that were about to happen but, seemed to open it with open arms.

"If this is what you choose then so be it. I will love you even in the next life and there you shall become my dream wife, this I promise you. I wish we will meet once more and love grow into what it should be." Krayon gave a smile and welcomed the blade in to his flesh and let it hit his melting heart of ice due to the woman that was striking the blade.

Erutis was in shock. She blinked and looked again. Krayon was dead. His body laid there lifeless nothing but pure happiness showed in his pale face only thing that was still appear warm was the star that graced upon his cheek. He had just given her the largest gift he could ever give her. With that he gave her a blessing of a good life with a reputation of slaying a demon lord and a promise of meeting in the next life. Erutis already heard the running footsteps of her "group". Hell, after what they have seen her done with Krayon they would show homage because she exterminated a demon lord and not because they assumed she was his lover. She gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Taking her dagger she cut off his blond curly hair and wrapped it around the hilt of her sword. Then took the cape, the famous cape. She took off her old torn green one and replaced it with a demon lord's cape. Such armor made from the finest Dragon wings it was so flowing. Orange color, like his eyes she mused to herself. She felt safe in it. 'I killed him. Krayon is dead because of me he no longer has breath to breath, never will see the sight of the sun- in this life. Next life Krayon I will give you a chance to Court me but not in this one. Hopefully you won't be so cocky!' She laughed to herself Krayon not cocky? That'll be the day!

Her men came. 'Yeah I guess I will keep them around. Hell, I think just to make my own guild! Yes and I will be the queen of bondage all of you kiss my feet! I like the sound of it!' That is what she thought as she went in to the sunrise to meet her men and her new life. Feeling the sweep of a soul a going to the next life.

AN: Alrighty errr it sorta editing-ish I really need to get a beta reader… any want it? Sorry to all my readers but school is sucking all my creaitvy and it SUCKS ASS. I should be updating no later than summer solstice (I'll be out of school).


	2. Ending the beginning

WOW! I GOT REVIEWS!! THANKIES TO ALL!! Ok first off I would like to thank my reviewers THANK YOU! Bows Okay but for the second thing I went ahead and demon diary time but not just because I am ignoring my lovely one vote from "Hm" of doing the future but I will do the future just not this Chapter. I am going to do something that will help with writing the future chapters so hang in there! We will see our favorite Sexy Demon lord with shades, black baggy pants with a orange shirt! And our Sexy knight that is Mistaken for a boy on a regular basis! SO hang in there and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Demon Diary Time  
  
"So boss I hear there is another demon lord that needs to killed. The village is offering a shit load. I heard it was something like he was trying to wreak havoc like any other demon lord but made a mistake and turned all the children in to fuzzy chickens also all the women are giving birth to fuzzy chickens! The village leader claims that killing the demon lord would destroy the curse!"  
  
"Fuzzy Chickens? HAHAHAHAHA!! Good one Mej! You almost had me going there for a while! What kind of crack head demon lord would have children turned into fuzzy chickens?"  
  
"Umm... It was a new one he had a weird name, then again what demon lord doesn't? Oh it was Raenef!" Mej stated proudly because he was always horrible with names.  
  
'Wow. I guess there is some demon lord that is that stupid! It is Rae! But to slay him? It would be like to kill a cute little puppy. I just can't do that. Then again I wonder if I could get him to get rid of the curse of the fuzzy chicken curse... it should work.'  
  
"Alright Mej get the men ready and we will leave soon. It would be pointless to leave early." Erutis said trying to stall long as possible to get a plan. How could she get Rae to agree to help her when he mostly did it for Eclipse? She knew that Rae had most likely done that for Eclipse for some kind of weird gift to him. She had remembered how he went to destroy his first town for a simple kiss from Eclipse.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Hey, Rae where are you going?" Chris shouted as Rae had started to walk out the Castle with a determined face, much like a little puppy that was about to scare away a little bird.  
  
"Oh I am going to destroy and wreck havoc on the village in the valley." He said with a smile on his face like he was talking about going to pick flowers.  
  
"The... Valley? RAE you can't!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Oh? I can't? But in 101 ways to become a mighty Demon Lord I should wreck havoc and stuff..." Rae said mumbled.  
  
"That is where Leeche lives! Would you really want to kill your Betrothed? I thought she was going to be your wife! You need a heir! Or you going to do what Raenef IV did? Let a heir be just another black sheep? It would not be fair to your future heir that he or she would do the same trouble as you went through!" Chris shouted with much intense improvisation but really all he had in mind was to have the fall of the demons.  
  
Raenef found the ground the most fascinating thing in the world with a light blush creeping up on him.. "Eclipse said that he would have a surprise for me if I did a very demon lord thing today. I think that I should let myself act the part of my heritage."  
  
Erutis came in as Raenef was getting chewed up and out by Chris.  
  
"Rae! How about giving Chris here a little demo on what you are about to do on the valley." Giving Raenef a huge wink telling him that she was joking and to play along.  
  
"Right! Gathering my Mezraez lets see what would be good to kill the next in line to Rased..."  
  
"Oh Rae! How 'bout the death drill from chapter 13? I remember the guts spilled and maybe then it could kill even this idiot!" Erutis said loving every minute of having Chris become more and more freaked out.  
  
"You can't kill me! I am Chris Super Genius! I should live my life and destroy demon lords that wreck havoc on villages! I WILL PREVAIL!" Chris had said that with his eyes closed and clenched fist. When all he heard was the whistling of the wind. He opened the looked around for the demon lord and the sword master but nothing! He started to freak out.  
  
'SHIT I am lost again. Where are they? They did this on purpose! Oh CRAP! Oh great lord Rased! Your faithful follower is coming into your welcoming arms.' Chris knelt down and began what he thought would be his last pray.  
  
On the side of the Castle Raenef and Erutis were laughing there asses off due to the joke of the week.  
  
"HA! Super Genius is still probably running around in Circles trying to find out where we went!" Erutis said trying to get her laughing under control.  
  
"Glade that I was able to transmit you out of there with my magic or SG may perhaps still had a chance of unearthing a way out! It is really pathetic that he has been living here such an extensive amount of time and still not gain knowledge of that the castle changes form ever Quarter Moon you would have thought that he would learn but nope! I presume the fall of Rased will happen really soon!" Raenef said.  
  
"Wow Rae I still cant get over the fact that you still talk so more mature! I mean even some demon lords don't carry such a vocabulary!"  
  
"Yeah I know and I still am getting better at my studies! Oh! I forgot! I need to go and destroy that village! Need to hurry up! I want to know what my surprise is! Maybe a puppy? No it couldn't be... An Owl? No to wise! Oh what could it be?"  
  
"Well Rae how about you got and wrec havoc on that village and see what you get!" Erutis said pointing out the exit.  
  
"Alright! See ya! GO!" Raenef left a petty demon lord and came back feared with many offerings of brides from other villages after hearing of what he had done. All were sent home naturally and told to wait out the reminder of there lives or what is left of it I should say. Because when Raenef came home Eclipse did give Raenef the surprise and it sure was a surprise! It was a kiss. Then the very same night you could hear the moans of delight heard through out the halls. Erutis moved out quickly after that. Feeling a little cramp in a love nest of two.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Erutis sighed. She would simply have to talk to Rae when she got there and try to work out some kind of arrangement, but for now sleep had called her so that's just what she did.  
  
Morning came like it always did. Nothing happened, she gathered her men together for the speech.  
"Before me I see an excellent amount of people that are about to kill the second demon lord of the month! I, as leader of this guild will go in first when you hear my signal I want all of you to come in an storm the castle! From what I remember from Demon Lord Raenef he is very tricky and could kill with the look of his eye! SO be very careful! It is crucial that you listen to all of you commanding officers that includes: Mej, Palu and Me! If I get word from either Mej or Palu that there has been trouble then I swear that whatever god you worshipl may have pity on pathetic souls! Now lets go and a gain some Zeny!" She shouted and kicked her horse in to a full gallop and her men all following her example.  
  
They rode for 1 day it was a clear night with a full moon lighting the path. It was a clean feel in the night, that you always felt comfort in. Little would that comfort prove later that night.  
  
Erutis dismounted her horse patting it on the neck to comfort it with the demon aura that it was definitely feeling. She knew that there was no way in any chance that she could get her horse any closer. She drew her blade clutching the fine curly hair that was still blond and clean as the day she had cut it off of Krayon. She put on the orange cape closer over her head. Might as well surprise Eclipse and Raenef and have a little fun before talking business.  
  
She walked up the huge marble steps taking it all one step at a time. She was not scared she knew nothing bad would happen to her. It wasn't like she was Chris and thought she was super genius, she just knew that Rae or Eclipse would not hurt her.  
  
Then a voice came behind her.  
  
"What are you doing in a demon lords home mortal?" Came a dark scary voice. She did not recognize it, perhaps it was a new page that Rae had gotten.  
  
"I come to discuss matters with Demon Lord Raenef V. "She stated in a proper tone of voice so unlike herself.  
  
"Have you come to slay the Lord? A mere mortal in thoughts that she could slay a lord! HA!" He barked in an over arrogant tone.  
  
"Listen! I am a sword master and have successfully have already killed a demon lord! Who was MUCH older than Raenef! You might have known his name Demon Lord Krayon! I know Raenef and I simply wish to talk to him NOW TAKE ME NOW!" Erutis did not know why she was saying this. She could get in a fight and all she wanted to do is talk to Rae about the Fuzzy Chicken curse!  
  
"DIE NOW MORTAL! YOU HAD THE ADUACITY TO INVADE A DEMON LORD'S HOME AND ATTEMPT TO DISGRACE HIM! THEREFORE, YOU SHALL HAVE A DEATH WORTHY OF YOUR TRANSRESSION! BLACK MASSACRE!"  
  
A bolt of dark energy raced to Erutis nothing could stop it. She raised her sword in defense and that only took the blow so much leaving her to say her final words before she crept in to the afterlife.  
  
"Sorry Rae didn't try and disgrace ya... don't take it to heart..." Those were her final words.  
  
There she lay in crimson red puddle of her own blood. Life left her. Dark bruises appeared all over her to show that she died from internal bleeding. She still held tight to her sword and for the first time in all of Demon Lord Krayon hair's history of over three thousand year it did not show a brilliant blonde color but a red crimson color to match Erutis' hair. The cape remained unscathed but that was all that kept in good condition. The second blade Erutis had owned while being a sword master was broken into 4 different pieces while still holding the faint blue glow.  
  
A shadow figure moved from behind the shadow to see that it was none other that Demon Lord Raenef. A place of fear came over his face. He killed her. His own friend Erutis. HE broke down into a heap of sobs crying out in agony that filled his heart with sorrow.  
  
"Erutis! NOO!!!" He wailed that it echoed the halled bringing out his lover Eclipse. Eclipse came upon his love holding a body of what appeared to be a young man, but was a young girl- none other that Erutis.  
  
Raenef looked up to Eclipse with eyes filled with tears. "Eclipse I –I killed her! I killed Erutis! She came in wanting to talk to me and I thought she was just another person wanting to kill me! Then I killed her with Black Massacre! And now- now she is DEADDDD!!! WHAA!!" Raenef started to cry once more. Eclipse Knelt down to comfort him.  
  
"It is okay. Everything will be just fine. This just means that you have to live long enough to have her be reincarnated and back in our lives. It won't be long. You can make it up to her in her next life. Shhhh. It's okay see the cloak she wears? We will keep it until we see her again then give it back to her. Also repair the sword. Shhhh don't cry." Eclipse said to Raenef in a soothing voice.  
  
The warm wind blew and Erutis men left. After hearing her cry of pain they left taking everything. Only two people looked back Mej and Palu.  
  
AN: YEAH!! Done with another Chapter! Next one will be in the future. 


	3. Finding Erutis

Wow! I have 5 reviews! My highest number yet! One review were saying that Erutis' men were mean—yeah they are! They easily obeyed her after they found that she was "A Demon Lord's Lover" So naturally they did leave her as soon as they heard her death scream. With that taken care of the reason for the late update: I got anime and wanted to watch it all. It was Fushigi Yuugi box set I got on ebay really cheap like 60.00! Okay I am sure you are tired of my author's note so hear it is chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I cant draw that well! So I don't own it!  
  
Finding Erutis  
  
"Hey! Erutis come on lets go to the shop! They just a new shipment of swords in!" Shouted Nebiki across the phone waking up Erutis.  
  
"Keh! Fine! Give me a half hour!" Erutis said in a half awake voice and, with that she slammed the phone down.  
  
It was the year 2003 in October; Erutis was about to turn 16. She was in only two sports and was Horseback riding and Fencing. Nothing made her feel better than to Canter on her horse, Ville or bout with her childhood friend Nebiki. Both girls were into Fencing and Horses for as long as they could remember, only that Erutis was better at the Swords and Nebiki had a natural balance on a horse.  
  
"The Shop" that Nebiki had just called about was none other than Inland Waterway. This shop carried just about any sports equipment. The specialty was the swords but they also carried other things such as Flags, Sabers and Rifles for Color Guard. The only thing this shop never did carry was any game that involved a ball of any sort.  
  
Erutis brushed her bright red hair out of her face and cringing from the morning light. She looked around her room and all of the trophies of past events she ever won and all of her favorite singers looking down at her, with the best poster of Gackt Camui looking down at her with a odd half smile. She smiled back and started to get dressed.  
  
She put on her favorite CD that she had burnt with all of her favorite songs on it. The sweet violin solo met her ears of the song Mizerable by Gackt. She had finally gotten dressed in baggy dark green cargo pants with her favorite hoodie with the HIM symbol. She ran to the front door and shoved on her running shoes and wallet and raced out of the door to meet Nebiki at the shop.  
  
It was a cool day but the sun shined brightly. She set out on a light jog. The shop was about only one mile away. She lived in a some what small town. It was made from artist and retired people. She was only one of 7 girls that she knew of that lived in this town. The others were the weird ones that saw it necessary to bring their deaths faster by looking like a blond Latino person. (AN: No I don't have anything against the Latino community) She raced down passing of the retired people who were out walking their dogs in small groups.  
  
She raced up an uphill climb and saw the weirdest thing! A limo! She had NEVER seen a limo in her hometown of Stonewall! She stood looking at it driving and suddenly turns and drives near her and started to pull up next to her. Out came a Young man looking in his early 20's who was maybe a head taller than Erutis with silver blond hair pulled into a high pony tail with long wispy side bangs. Also with another man that was maybe a little older than him with long black hair in a low ponytail with a few wisps of hair gracefully lose of the ponytail. Both were dead sexy! Then it clicked.  
  
"Raenef?! Eclipse?! Its been a while!" She said smiling to these two older men.  
  
"Yes it has, we felt bad because we haven't seen our favorite god child for sometime." Said Raenef.  
  
"Why do you have a limo? What happen to your SUV?" Erutis asked her Godfathers.  
  
"Oh well you know... the rich men travel well. Our stocks did better and we thought we would treat ourselves." Eclipse said in a monotone voice as always. Though it was not a complete lie because thanks to Meruhesae's seer power their stocks were doing well.  
  
"Oh that's cool! I am sorry but I have really got to meet Nebiki really fast because Inland Waterway just got a new shipment of swords in! I remember the owner; Mrs. Emma said she was even getting one from Asia! I have been wanting to get an Asian sword to add to my collection!" Erutis said in an excited voice.  
  
"How about your other Godfather and I give you a lift?" Raenef asked in a childish voice.  
  
"It's only one tenth of a mile away..." Erutis explained.  
  
"Okay, that's fine come on! I also want to meet your friend Nebiki!" Raenef said in a youthfully exubret voice and Eclipse just nodded his head with his normal half smile.  
  
They rode in the Limo that was huge! Something that a famous person would use! 'Ooo! Nebiki is going to be so jealous of me!'  
  
The truth be told Erutis was that surprised that her Godfathers showing up in a Limo. They always had money and not just a basic million. They were the ones that bought Erutis her horse, Ville and all the land for him. The Stable was only about a half mile from her house. She also had Nebiki's horse Genro stabled there they seemed to get along really well just like their owners.  
  
The party of three got to the shop with in 10 seconds.  
  
"Omi GOSH! Erutis, hon! Hey there girlfriend!" Came a really girly high pitch voice and both Raenef and Eclipse winced because of demon hearing.  
  
"Err, Nicole wasn't?" Erutis asked to the super blond cheerleader.  
  
"You kidder you! Are you going to introduce me to these to hot guys?" Nicole asked with a voice in high mode and, with absolutely no gay-dar.  
  
"Right... err these are my Godfathers Raenef and Eclipse." Giving a pleading look of 'help me!' to her Godfathers.  
  
"We must be getting along. Come on Erutis come on and show that sword to Eclipse and I." Rae said leading both at the small of the back.  
  
The noise of disappointment from Nicole was so loud that it could be heard from even Erutis. She inwardly snickered. It was weird she had never had asked her godfathers because it was always known that they were boyfriend and boyfriend.  
  
As they entered the shop Erutis immediately saw Nebiki with her black short hair with red streaks in her all time famous black duster and all that could be seen was her black combat boots.  
  
"Oi! Nebiki!" Erutis called making her friend look up from the saddle catalog. Nebiki had been wanting to get an Aussie saddle.  
  
"Hey Erutis! Oh! Are these your godfathers? Hello. My Name is Nebiki Itchicawa." She said sticking out her hand to shake hands.  
  
"Oh! The partner in crime I see! Pleasure to meet you, my name is Raenef and this is Eclipse." Raenef said while giving Nebiki and full-hearted shake with sparkle mode smile.  
  
They stayed at Inland Waterway for the next half hour. Raenef talked Erutis into getting a Japanese katana instead of a feudal Korean sword. Also because they took a liking to Nebiki they got her the Aussie saddle and would bring it to the stable later.  
  
"Wow thanks Rae! I could have gotten that sword with my own money though. I have been saving!" Erutis said while tying her new sword around her belt loop.  
  
"I know but your birthday is coming up soon! Think of it as an early birthday present from Eclipse and I." Raenef said blowing it off.  
  
"Wow such a beautiful weather!" Nebiki said in code really meaning 'Talk NOW'  
  
"Raenef, Eclipse because it is such wonderful weather I going to walk Nebiki home 'kay?" Erutis said.  
  
"Okay that's fine. Just make sure you get home before dinner alright?" Eclipse said after hearing Rae say that they needed to talk.  
  
Erutis ran up and kissed both of her Godfathers on the cheek before running off to catch up with Nebiki.  
  
As soon as Erutis and Nebiki had gotten over the hill Erutis turned to her friend.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Erutis asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Your GODFATHERS! They are really nice! How did your parents meet up with them?" Nebiki ask in great exuberance.  
  
"My parents met them at some club while they were seniors in college. They became fast friends and for some odd reason gave my parents work to pay off college funds. Then my brother came along and you know when he passed well—it was a while before my parents had another kid. But when I came along Raenef and Eclipse were given the title of godparents and they were thrilled! My parents even let them name me. They said it was from some old Asian folk tale so that's what my parents kept." Erutis said while looking up at the sky.  
  
Erutis and Nebiki where talking about anything while walking around Stonewall. They ended up passing Nicole and receiving a deadly glare from her. They shrugged it off and started to head home when Nebiki pointed out:  
  
"Erutis, isn't that Raenef running towards us?"  
  
Raenef and Eclipse  
  
"Okay Eclipse I am going to ask you what I asked on her 15th birthday. Should we give her the Krayon's Cloak and her sword yet? She had become of the same age of when—you know she passed away." Raenef losing all of the childish look taking on a look of maturity beyond his years.  
  
"I would agree she is becoming of age but I would also have you think upon the lines that in this day of age the youth mature much slower. And you know as well as I what will happen when she wears that cloak. Do you honestly think that she is ready for that?"  
  
"I want to say that I am but I would have to agree with you. As soon as she wears that cloak she would lose her childhood. I don't want her to gone on to the next stage before she is ready—again." Raenef cuddled into Eclipse's arms and sighed. "We cannot always shelter her fate though and I have waited over 7 centuries before we found her reincarnated and were able to become friends of the family thanks to Meruhesae and her gift. Convincing Erutis' parents to be her godparent had been easily done. We give her many gifts and spoiled her but it hardly ever went to her head. For that I think shows much maturity."  
  
"It is up to you Rae, I was not the one that kept the cloak and repaired the sword, it was you and you need to decide." Eclipse gave Raenef a kiss and even after seven hundred years Raenef still melted into his arms. The taste of his lips still tasted sweet as the day he kissed them for the first time. However this was not the time to have a full out make out session.  
  
Eclipse and Raenef got out of the limo only to find a fowl scent in the air. It was the worst smell as well as the least welcomed smell---the smell of death.  
  
Raenef raced into the house with Eclipse and his side. They stumbled into the house with the site of two dead bodies on the floor with a thick decay stench over them. Almost like the bodies had been laying there for three whole months.  
  
"Eclipse—call 911." Eclipse looked at the mortals that they had befriended over the last 2 decades dead staying still looking upon them in fear. "I SAID NOW ECLIPSE!"  
  
Eclipse snapped back to reality and raced to the phone.  
  
Raenef with quick thought jumped and raced out of the door in search of his godchild. "I'll be back Eclipse" He shouted as he was putting on his coat while running.  
  
AN: Well that is a start! Okay few things... an Aussie Saddle is a mix between a English Saddle and a Western Saddle.  
  
Also a Gay-Dar is just a sense of the ability to detect Gays, Lesbians and Bi's.  
  
Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! 


	4. Different Life

AN: Hello people! Back with yet another chapter! I just realized something while rereading my story. In every chapter near the end someone dies! Didn't even see that I was doing that hehe...Anyway here is the fourth chapter in Happenstance. Also I made a TWO HUGE mistake with the story in chapter 3 only two dead bodies were on the ground not 3 my folly! Also Erutis is supposed to be 16! I am so sorry those that I have just confused the shit out of! Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4 Different Life  
  
Eclipse looked at the two dead bodies on the ground and shaking his dead in disgust. They were killed by their own foolishness. He could smell in on them, a drug of some sort. Perhaps it was that new drug that was on the news, what was it again? That's right CS. A joke in the illegal drug world, a way to kill someone and not leave any evidence for the cops after it shuts down all vital organs.  
  
'It's odd I would have never guess that Mister and Doctor Nyborg would be the type to use drugs.' Eclipse walked away from the dead bodies and stepping outside to wait for the instigators to come. He stood out there watching the golden brown leaves falling on the ground and getting swept away by the wind.  
  
With Raenef, Erutis and Nebiki  
  
"Rae? What is it?" Erutis asked with concern in her brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Not here. Nebiki just please go on home. Erutis, come with me and keep up!" Raenef shouted as he already had dashed out in a fast run and was already 15 feet ahead. Erutis simply stared. "ERUTIS I MEAN NOW!" Raenef bellowed making the ground shake. Erutis quickly followed after him.  
  
As soon as Raenef and Erutis were alone and no one was around them Raenef grabbed Erutis' arm and mumbled "Go" next thing she knew she was in her backyard.  
  
She had so many questions to ask, she opened her mouth but quickly shut up after following Raenef to the front of the house. The sight that she found was not one that she would expect to see, Cops and an ambulance out in front. She glanced at 2 body bags that were being hauled into the ambulance and quickly taken away.  
  
She looked up to her porch to see Eclipse talking to the Sheriff. She walked to listen in.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you had just found the two bodies already like that in a decaying form. What was your business with the Nyborgs?"  
  
"My partner Raenef and Myself were here to visit our god child for her birthday which is in 3 days." Eclipse stated with deadly calm voice.  
  
"Where were you and your "partner" before you came here and by any chance an alibi?" The cop asked.  
  
"Yes, we were at Inland Waterway and bought a Japanese katana and a Australian saddle. We have the recite and the products on hand if you wish to inspect them, officer." Giving the innocent cop a deadly stare.  
  
"No that won't be necessary, will you allow an officer to question you god son standing behind you?" The officer gestured towards to Erutis.  
  
"I am NOT a BOY!" Erutis shouted letting all of her stress out on the cop. "Eclipse, Raenef what happen to Mom and Dad? Where are they? I need to see them PLEASE!" She turned to she both of her godfathers giving a look to the ground and Raenef pointing to the body bags in the ambulance.  
  
"NO! This cannot be! They were fine last night getting back from the medical convention! Mom had given a speech and, they went to fancy dinners! They said they would take me to some place nice with Eclipse and Raenef! No—no." Erutis started to burst into tears, while having Raenef comfort her as much as possible with soothing arm motion.  
  
The cops had gone through normal questioning asking of whereabouts and what not. All of it was pointless though they knew that it would be like finding a needle in a haystack to find the cause of death of Erutis' parents.  
  
Over the next 2 days Erutis stuck to her room or the stable. She rode Ville for hours at a time and worked on sword work while giving Ville a break. She would come home to a house that had dinner ready and two people waiting for her. But they were not her parents. She would hardly eat or do anything at all. Raenef worked on the funeral arrangements and cremation of Erutis' parents.  
  
It was to be decided that the funeral would be held the day after Erutis' birthday. On her birthday Eclipse planned on taking her to a larger city near that was close by to shop for funeral clothes, While Raenef would continue working on the funeral and talking to those that were old friends and other family.  
  
Erutis woke up seeing that it was 9:30 she got up.  
  
'Wow. I am 16 but I don't care. Mom and Dad's funeral are tomorrow. Why did they have to leave? WHY?' Silent tears slid down her cheek as she stepped into the shower. She let the hot water wash away all of her tears. After getting dressed and a dead silent breakfast with Eclipse and Raenef she and Eclipse went to New Bern.  
  
At first Eclipse wanted to get her a black dress but he soon changed his mind when they entered the shop that she went right up to the Suits and started looking through and looking for her size.  
  
She ended up getting a black suit with a white button up shirt and a black on dark gray tie.  
  
Erutis still had on an emotionless mask nothing seemed to cheer her up. On the way back Eclipse took Erutis back to a Local Café called M&Ms Café. It was Erutis' favorite restaurant and she had light talk to Eclipse while getting her meal. The owner Marsha was really sweet because like everyone else in Stonewall had heard of the loss of Erutis' parents and also like everyone else was inquisitive about her godfathers that only showed up around the holidays and her birthday.  
  
Marsha was nice about it and even let Erutis sit on the screened in back porch which really for smokers but it was only her and Eclipse out there eating their lunch. Erutis had a huge suspicion that Marsha had only done that because they might upset the other customers but, still was grateful.  
  
After lunch Erutis and Eclipse went to the stable and feed Ville and Genro.  
  
"VILLE!! COME HERE BOY!! YOU TOO GENRO!" Erutis made a really loud whistle. A beautiful Stallion with long wavy black mane and coat and the name Ville came running up along with a stunning gelding with a brown coat and black mane who was none other than Genro.  
  
She opened the barn door and had the two horses run into their own stalls. She gave them both grain and went to the SUV and got out the new Aussie saddle and put it in the tack room.  
  
She watched the horses munch on their evening oats. She sighed and slowly falls down Ville's stall door and just thought. Trying to think back before her parents died, then it came to her! When Raenef came and took her back he had transported her in thin air.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Language! Honestly! Where do young people of today get off thinking that they can go around cursing like that?" Eclipse said in a joking tone of voice.  
  
Erutis looked up and snapped out of her thoughts. "Well I was just wondering about something, I going to ask about it later to Raenef. No offense Eclipse but it is kind of a personal thing ya know?" She said trying not to have Eclipse TOO offended.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Come on we need to get home have a long day tomorrow. Could I help you lock up?" Eclipse offered.  
  
"Nah. I always lock up on my own, this is my responsibility and I would rather have it done by myself." Erutis stated.  
  
"Okay, I will be waiting out in the car." Eclipse said and took his leave of the barn.  
  
Erutis started to turn in, she swept the hall, brought down fresh hay, and shut off the lights. She breathed in the sweet dusk air and locked up the barn.  
  
The ride back was silent. Eclipse let Erutis put on her choice of music that was the HIM CD, The first song came on and filled the SUV with building chords and drums. Erutis started to sing along to Sweet Six Six Six and Eclipse wondered if somehow in the depths of her mind and soul if she could remember Krayon. The song somewhat reminded him of the relationship that went on.  
  
When they got home they found Raenef with complete funeral and everything worked out. All most all of the relatives were able to make it, Raenef informed Erutis and Eclipse but none of the old friends were able to make it. Lucky for Erutis it was still fall break and she wasn't missing any school.  
  
Raenef also produced a few presents from the luggage.  
  
"Rae! You shouldn't have." Erutis said looking at all of her unopened gifts. "Both of you have done more for me than most ever would! I could never except these!"  
  
"Erutis sweetie, you are too modest! We got these for you because turning your Sweet Sixteen is a big deal! WE had already got these for you before we got here so go ahead!" Raenef said with a smile.  
  
"Here start with this one." Eclipse handed her a large package.  
  
Erutis opened it very slowly. When she saw what was in it her jaw just about hit the floor. "Holy SHIT! You got me the entire Ranma ½ series in manga?" Eclipse handed her another one package. "AND ANIME?! Thank you!"  
  
Raenef handed her a box you know the type that it is so painfully obvious that is some kind of clothes. Erutis opened it. It was clothes but to be more in detail it was a HIM hoodie and beanie! Those were the things that she had been pining after on ebay for 3 months! "Thank you!" Erutis' muffled voice came from under the hoodie that she was slipping over her head.  
  
"Erutis there is more in that, check the pocket." Eclipse said.  
  
Erutis immediately put her hands in the pocket and found two tickets to New York City and a HIM him concert with back stage passes. Erutis thought she was about to start crying. "WOW!! THANK YOU BOTH!"  
  
We have two more presents for you. Eclipse pulled out a very small package that couldn't be much bigger than a 2 by 5 inches. She pulled off the wrapper and found a set of keys.  
  
Erutis sat stunned for a second. Staring at her hand like it had just a little alien had landed there and claimed her hand as his own. She looked up shaking her head. "You---two---got me ---a car?" Erutis slowly got out. Looking up from her hand.  
  
"No" Erutis looked slightly sad when Eclipse said this.  
  
"It is to a Jeep!" Raenef said happily.  
  
Erutis looked up with a weak smile and started "I could not possibly take this. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"Not true! Keep it for a while and drive it around and if you still don't want it in 6 months we will return it and get something else." Eclipse said making sound more like business arrangement than a gift.  
  
"Okay! I couldn't start to describe my thanks!" Erutis said.  
  
"Well we saved this one for last. Here you go. I got it while you were trying on suits today." Eclipse said handing her a small jewelry box.  
  
Erutis opened it to find a silver locket sword in the shape of an ancient Korean sword. She opened it to find it empty. She looked up. "I don't understand. What is with the silver locket and nothing in it?" She asked inquisitively.  
  
"Well, first off that it is not silver it is white gold and secondly it is for your parents ashes." Eclipse said with his small half smile.  
  
Tears came to Erutis' eyes. "Thank You so much." She said not letting her tears fall. "I am going to bed, Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Erutis, Sleep well." Eclipse said.  
  
"Nighty Night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Raenef said with a smile.  
  
The morning came and the sun rose. Like it did everyday. Erutis could smell the Coffee and Waffles. 'Must be Eclipse cooking.' Erutis thought knowing that Raenef's culinary skills were less than perfect.  
  
She got out her robe and went down the stairs. Erutis looked at the grandfather clock in the front hall seeing it was only 6:30. 'Wow, I am up early today.' Erutis thought to herself.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and sure enough found Eclipse at the waffle iron pouring more batter on and closing it. Erutis starting to laugh seeing the apron Eclipse was wearing. A pink frilly one that had in a light purple writing: Cooking to awaken my Fair Prince!  
  
"HAHA! Eclipse that is SO you! Hahahahahahaha!!" Erutis said laughing her head off.  
  
Eclipse nodded to Raenef who was working on a waffle swimming in syrup and strawberry jelly.  
  
"Oh yeah, Eclipse wanted to wear an apron but couldn't find any except that one. Personally I think it looks cute!" Raenef said with a wink.  
  
"Oh yeah that is definitely you color Eclipse! Could I get a cup o'joe ovah here?" Erutis said in a horrible New York accent.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be drinking coffee?" Raenef asked.  
  
"Nah, I have been sucking this stuff down every time I wake up before 8 o'clock." Erutis stated.  
  
"Okay that's fine then. Do you take anything in your coffee?" Eclipse asked while he poured her a cup.  
  
"Just a bit of sugar." Erutis said looking through the newspaper trying to find the comics and horoscopes.  
  
"Hey Eclipse what's your sign?"  
  
"Cancer" Eclipse said bringing a huge plate of waffles to the table.  
  
"'Kay it says "Venus is in alliance with mars, try and do something with you immediate family." AWWW!! Too cute! So meaning you and Rae and myself should go and get some relative bashing!" Erutis said. "Rae what about you? What's your sign?"  
  
"I'm a Virgo and living it large!" Raenef said taking a huge bite out of his waffle.  
  
"'Kay well it says "Today one person will be in need of a talk with you to help them with a problem." Wow freaky!" Erutis mumbled.  
  
"What does your's say?" Raenef asked.  
  
"That today is full of challenges but, I have friends and family to help over come." Pretty dead on." Erutis said wistfully.  
  
The rest of the morning was getting ready for the funeral. Eclipse and Raenef got dressed and were waiting for Erutis to come down.  
  
Erutis came down her red hair was held back into a tight low ponytail. The black went really well and was made that hid any feminine curves. She looked like a boy and walked in long strides to give more of a masculine look to her.  
  
"I am ready lets get going." As they left the house Erutis slipped on some shades so dark you couldn't see her eyes.  
  
"Erutis why are you wearing sunglasses?" Raenef asked inquisitively.  
  
"Just go and make sure that no one sees me cry, I don't want anyone I hardly know seeing me in a weak state." Erutis stated stiffly.  
  
Eclipse was about to argue but Raenef nodded his head in agreement before he could say anything.  
  
'Eclipse I know what you are thinking but, if that is what she wants to do then let her. She has been through enough with out us bashing her wardrobe.'  
  
'Understood. I won't intervene anymore.' Eclipse responded back.  
  
Erutis looked around the room knowing only a handful of people. She saw Nebiki and her parents and a few Gossipy aunts that she remembered from family reunions. Her aunt Shelia, Elizabeth and Tessa. She listened into the conversation.  
  
"I heard that they got murdered and that they were in some underground drug mafia! The person that killed them might still want to kill their daughter, Erutis! I wouldn't want to put my daughter Jessica in any danger! The hit men could come into my house and try and kill my whole family!" Aunt Elizabeth said with a snobby kind of voice.  
  
"Honestly they give our family a bad name! Why I would think that Grandpapa Nyborg would turn in his grave if he heard what that those parents had spoiled their daughter so much! You would think that getting a 12 year old a horse would be even a little odd but they got it for her and it goes to her head!" Said Aunt Shelia.  
  
"Well at least there are girls in the sport of horses! Sometimes I think to myself that they were treating her like a boy! Raising the son they had lost before her!" Said Aunt Tessa sporting a dress that would make a stripper blush. "A person would be MAD if they took such a handful in to their house!"  
  
Erutis' blood was burning red. 'HOW DARE THEY?! The audacity to speak so ill of the dead! You think that family would be more considerate that they have lost a family member! Me a spoiled brat?! HA! Aunt Elizabeth her daughter finds it a hobby to get kicked out of expensive boarding schools! '  
  
Erutis went to talk to Nebiki and her family. They were the only people that recognized her.  
  
"Erutis! I am so sorry about your parents!" Nebiki said giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse  
  
"Odd how so many mortals will bash their own blood almost like they rather hear themselves talk that the ability to respect the dead." Rae commented after hearing what the Aunts had went on about Erutis' parents.  
  
"Oh look!" Aunt Tessa exclaimed. "She has a girlfriend! How RUDE to be making out in public!" She commented on the simple peck on the cheek. "Why that is down right disgraceful to the family name!" As all the other Aunts nodded in response.  
  
"And what would that make you?" Eclipse came up with obvious anger showing. "To verbally bash your sister and her husband at their funeral? I hope to all the seven hells that you do not say such things to Erutis! That girl has been through MORE than enough, than to attend her parent's funeral and to hear such wicked things said about them. Then the audacity to insult her when she is NOT a lesbian but only keeps her brother's memory alive by dressing like him. I would have to make an educated guess that you have not spent enough time with her to know such a thing." Eclipse said with each word spoken the aunts ego fell another hundred feet. "Also to ponder who will take such a "burden" none of you will have to sully yourselves with that. She will live with her Godfathers—just like her parents had wished." Eclipse gave them one last glare and pivoted on his heel letting his black trench coat fan out and move back into place.  
  
For the rest of the time not any of the aunts said a word.  
  
The service came and went. Erutis cried the whole time. Raenef was sitting at one side and Nebiki was on the other holding her hand for emotional support.  
  
After the service at the funeral home Erutis made a silent vow, 'I will never cry over my dead family again, because I have a new one with Raenef and Eclipse.' "Yes my different life." She mumbled to herself.  
  
She went out to lunch with Raenef and Eclipse they had made a choice to go to The Steamer, a new restaurant that had just opened.  
  
"Raenef, Eclipse what are we going to do about living arrangements?" Erutis asked as she took a slip of her drink.  
  
"Well, it is not in stone but, we think it would be best if you finished your sophomore year out and then move in with Eclipse and I. That way we could have more than enough time to get your section of the house ready and also allow you to tie but any lose ends." Raenef stated.  
  
"Okay, well what about Ville? Will you allow me to keep him?" Erutis asked hopefully not getting a negative answer.  
  
"Of course! He is yours and we did get him for you to keep. We should also get working on getting a barn up." Eclipse said with his odd, half smile.  
  
"Wow! It's like getting a farm! Maybe we should get chickens! Ooo! And plant some tomatoes and give them names like Mr. and Mrs. Tomato!" Raenef said happily starting to stare off in space thinking of names of tomatoes. Erutis and Eclipse just sweat dropped.  
  
AN: Wow I wrote a lot! So proud! Well I hope that you will review! Right now I REALLY need reviews for suggestions, comments and anything else that could make this story better! Does the need of more reviews dance I hope to get another chapter up by this weekend.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Dragon of Sesshomaru 


	5. The Truth

**AN**: Hello! I am back 'kay while I am writing I am watching this freaking awesome anime! It's called Gravitation! Because Demon Diary is considered a yaoi you should know about Gravi! Kinda pissed 'cause they changed one charters' sex... Any WHO! Kay on to a few things  
  
**Purplepeopleeater**: I already have some pretty good plans on how Krayon is going to be put in the story so he won't be a farm hand (as a complete job but that does give me a fluff chapter I might write later) I do like the whole hair in a low ponytail thing. Puts away for later use  
  
**Blackflame**: About the cape, I am going to put it in the mix with in the next chapter. Because it will be a very large thing and turning part in the story and I want Krayon to already be in the story when I put it in. all good? Kay!  
  
**Dragontiger96**: Wow... me have "tasteful fluff" kewlness! Happy to know that I am not some weird perverted fan girl writing things that make you wake up in a cold sweat in the night! Lol The whole plot of Raenef and Eclipse I love BUT I haven't seen a long fics of Erutis and I love her! I am actually thinking about cosplaying her.  
  
Chapter 5 The Truth  
  
Fall break had ended. Erutis went back to school, for once she was glade it was so small, because that would have meant even more people giving her looks of pity! Even the snobby bitches that Erutis would usually bicker with laid off! Even a REALLY bitchy girl named Joanna came up and actually told her she was sorry for her loss! Erutis didn't want their pity, what she wanted was to be left alone. She only talked to a very few people including Nebiki and teachers.  
  
Erutis still held true to her word that she promised herself at her parents' funeral, she did not cry. Nebiki could only watch from a distance as her best friend started to disappear deeper and deeper into the abyss.  
  
A whole three months went by like that. Only a slight improvement was seen by anyone. The only thing Erutis would do is work at her school work the practice the sword and ride Ville. Sometimes Nebiki would be there riding Genro while Erutis rode Ville. Everyone started to get more and more worried as Erutis slipped into a deeper depression. On the first day of February Raenef came and visited to talk to Erutis on her day off of school.  
  
Erutis had been living alone with weekend visits from either Eclipse or Raenef sometimes both around holidays, so she wasn't surprised to see Raenef at the door.  
  
"Hey Rae! I just put some tea on some in!" Erutis said forcing a smile. "What about some coffee cake? Sound good?"  
  
"Sure, that would be really good. Eclipse should be joining us soon, he had meeting to take care of."  
  
Erutis busted her ass around the kitchen while Raenef made himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Here we go!" Erutis said bringing in a tray of assorted things for tea.  
  
"How had your week been?" Raenef asked to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh same old. Nothing really has been out of the ordinary since October." Erutis said getting quieter as she went.  
  
"Well, I came on this vist to talk to you about something really important, it is about your parents and your mourning for them. I will ask, do you know about the ancient Korean about mourning in 3's?" Raenef said in all Seriousness.  
  
Erutis was taken a back by his bluntness. "Yes—it says something along the lines of that one should mourn for only 3 days for the dead and then on the third day they should let them leave. What does it have to do with my parents? Do you think I am still morning over their death? I'm not. I haven't shed a single tear over their deaths since their funeral."  
  
"You seem to suddenly forget Erutis, that for children they are given 3 months. That is what Eclipse and I have given you. We wish for you to let their sprits go into the next life and, finally begin a new chapter in your life." Raenef said as he took a sip of tea.  
  
"What do you mean a new chapter? The new chapter began when my parents died." Erutis said narrowing her eyes at Raenef.  
  
"You are to go to a boarding school from now on." Rae said and Erutis was about to say something but Eclipse walked into the room.  
  
"It is not negotiable, the boarding school be your new home this next September. It is called As Infinity Academy. It is a highly reputable school. All of the students that attend there are coworkers of Raenef and I."  
  
"Eclipse, it's fine I really have no issue with going to a boarding school. I sorta guessed that you would be sending me to one anyway or that I would attend another school. I wont argue, I am not a child that pouts when I don't get my way." Erutis said in extremely mature voice. "I never did figure your line of work but now that I am going to a boarding school with your coworkers children perhaps I can ask a few people what your company does. I always remember that you description of it always was vague maybe a classmate could explain it better." Erutis said with a pensive face.  
  
"Eclipse did you get permission from the other elders?" Raenef asked.  
  
"Yes they all said we can tell but not with past lives, that should come later. The elders think it would be wise to hold out until summer before any of that should take place but, you know as well as I do that it will proably be much later in the school year for permission. Remember defiance of the elders would start a war."  
  
"Yes yes I know Eclipse. Erutis, I think that it is time for you to know. Eclipse and I are demons and I am a demon lord. Eclipse is older than I am only by 200 years. He is around nine hundred and I am seven hundred give or take a decade or so. I know this comes as a shock but it is crucial that you do not tell a soul not even to Nebiki. The demon lord elders made the boarding school about 200 years ago; it is a place of all of the demon's wards and heirs to the thrones of the lords. We are both very sorry about not telling you but we had to get permission from the Demon Lord elders and you would not believe how long it took to just get all the stupid paper work through just so they would read it!"  
  
"So you mean that you are the spawn of Satan? Killers of the innocent, wreck havoc on all of the innocent villages?" Erutis asked horrified to receive an answer.  
  
"Me? Under the control of Lucy-boy? Don't make me laugh! Why that fool hardly ever does anything anymore it is all about the underlying! It was because he pissed off that one god of the Christian faith that he is so feared. That was before my time and Eclipse! However I can count on one hand how many times I done anything completely uncalled for. Like the first village that I destroyed I had done my background check on the village and all they did was scam other villages for financial gain and of course it was killing the balance of my land so I took care of it." Raenef explained very patiently to Erutis.  
  
"Erutis you have nothing to fear, we gave our word to your parents that we would care for you and we will." Eclipse said.  
  
"Okay, fine I will except it all if you can answer me this one question, "Why me out of every single other girl no every child for that matter why did you pick me? Did you know that my parents were to die? Were you the ones that killed them with some fucked up spell?" Erutis asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Raenef sighed while thinking how to say the answer and started. "First Erutis, we were told by a seer that we were to befriend your parents and they would give birth to you and would be in our best interest to become you godparents, and so we did. As to wanting to kill your parents I am truly hurt that you would even think that. Never would we ever want to kill our friends that we have known for the last two decades. Eclipse and I were told that they would die and we could do nothing to stop it at all yet, still we became friends we still let them in our hearts and became close. If there was even the smallest chance that I would be able to help you with your pain I would but what done is done and we must move into the future. I was told that you also would become very important. Because I was told that you are to become my heir."  
  
Eclipse who had remained quite almost all of this time stood next to Raenef and started to speak.  
  
"Erutis no one has ever told you your middle name, because it is not ready to become yours. A Demon Lord hands over his or her name when they pass on to the next life as well as their powers. You have been chosen with the honor of receiving the name but not right now. You also must become a demon and it is a long ceremony and can get painful for you. You must receive blood from the person you are to take the throne from. Only then will you be a demon or half demon until Raenef passes. It is up to you to think about. Your body will not change in any way. You will get stronger and improved senses but only you, other demons and extremely well trained clerics will be able to tell."  
  
Erutis simply stared at the two men before her that she thought she knew very well about an hour ago. She could not understand why all this was happing and so soon! The more she thought about it the more her head began to hurt then her world went black.  
  
Raenef picked her up and carried her bridal style and mumbled "Go" and went to Erutis' room. Eclipse teleported quickly after Raenef.  
  
"She will be fine Raenef. She is simply overwhelmed. Not all people react like you when you discovered that you were a demon lord, honestly asking about food. You still are not any better about it." Eclipse added with a slight chuckle nodding to the piece of cake in Rae's hand.  
  
"Eclipse, I promised that I would make it up to her in the next life and when I tell her what I did for her: she FAINTS! Could this mean that she should not be ready it is such a large burden. I honestly don't think that I could have survived if it wasn't for you." Raenef said with a small smile for his lover.  
  
"I think you would have done fine you are such a strong spirit that you could have gone through anything and you did with flying colors." Eclipse said taking Raenef's lips with his own. His lips were so warm and welcoming. Eclipse snaked his arms down to meet the small of his back.  
  
"Raenef, Eclipse I am glade you are in love for the past who knows how long but—err yeah." Erutis mumbled not bringing her eyes to look at them.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse started to blush like two teenagers getting caught by their parents.  
  
"Sorry, Erutis. Are you feeling any better? We are sorry for bringing such a large burden on you. We know it is not fair and if you truly do not want something like this to happen we understand and will enroll you as a ward in Infinity Academy." Raenef said. "You would not learn any magic because you would not become a half demon."  
  
Eclipse added "Also you have until September to make a decision. Do think this all the way through. It is a large decision and should not be taken lightly. Remember that we love you. You are like the daughter we never will have."  
  
This shocked Erutis but not Raenef, he knew the feelings that he held to Erutis even though he rarely even showed them.  
  
"Thank you Eclipse. I will tell you my decision this summer." Erutis spoke. "Lets go finish the Tea!" Erutis said with a huge smile.  
  
"Lead the way Erutis!" Raenef said with a super happy voice.  
  
Downstairs  
  
"So because even at the very least I will become your ward is anything going happen like having to meet anyone?" Erutis asked while sipping her tea.  
  
"Yes, you know the HIM concert that you are going to?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"Yes! I cannot wait! Erutis squealed pulling the tickets out of her pocket.  
  
"Well before the concert you will have to go and meet all the demons around this area and there wards and one heir I think that Lord Krayon V will be there with his heir but we haven't met the heir yet."  
  
"Oh cool. I have a question, how often do Lords switch off?" Erutis asked the demons in front of her.  
  
"Well, Demon Lord Krayon IV of Egae died around 700 years ago by a knight and so the heir has only been ruling for about the last 700 years maybe a little less. But truth be told the heir is extremely foolish and I could see the heir killing him in his sleep." Eclipse said blood thirsty voice.  
  
"So this meeting will be around spring break? I guess I can't bring Nebiki like I was hoping to. Maybe I could meet one of the demons there and start a friendship." Erutis said happily.  
  
"Yes I think I would be better that you tried to be social with the others there because I believe that all the wards and the heir will be going to the academy. The more people you know now the better." Raenef said.  
  
"Erutis I think that we should start the releasing ceremony." Eclipse said when they finished the tea.  
  
The ceremony itself was Erutis, Raenef and Eclipse taking all the ashes from Erutis' parents except a few for her locket and were thrown in a cloud of gray that seemed to show Erutis' feelings into the rapids about 20 minutes away. It might have just been Erutis' mind playing tricks on her but she thought for a second she heard the faint voice of her mother and father thanking her and telling her not to worry because they would meet again someday. Erutis nodded her head and walked back to the SUV with a smile on her face and her heart feeling a ton being lifted with every step she took away from the SUV.  
  
Perhaps hanging around for a few more millenniums wouldn't be that bad if she got to she her parents again. She would repay their kindness that they gave her all the years of raising her, loving her and giving her all she ever needed.  
  
She shut the door seeing Raenef and Eclipse already there waiting on her.  
  
"Do you feel better Erutis?" Raenef asked with a soft smile from the rear view mirror.  
  
"Yes Raenef, I think it was the best thing I could possibly do right now. I feel that a great weight has been lifted off of me. I even think that I could even hear my parents thanking me for letting them go." Erutis sighed resting her face on her hand.  
  
"Only if the spirits could really feel you letting them go is when they talk or sometimes to see them. You did well and should show much improvement within the next week, your friend Nebiki should be glade." Eclipse said with a true smile not just a half smile.  
  
"Thank you. I think I had really needed to get that out of my system." Erutis said now fiddling with her white gold necklace.  
  
**AN**: Kay another chapter done! I know it is shorted than the last one! I am really sorry about that the next one I going to try and get it longer cause I am going to be putting a lot of new people in! Also if you bother to review I REALLy need some names that aren't that common for my next chapter preferably girl names. Thanks! Please review and I will try and update soon!  
  
**Dragon of Sesshomaru  
**  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	6. A Meeting With The Elders And A Concert

Wow! I got 3 reviews in less than 24 hours! So I am going to update! Also because this week is the last one for lots of updates because I have band camp starting the 18 and will only get to my computer on Wednesdays and Sundays. So it might take me longer to update.

**dark angel**: Wow! Thanks! Erm for Erutis' parents i am still trying to figure that one out.

**purplepeopleeater: **I hope you are happy! I now have that bloody song stuck in my head! grrr! Thanks for the name and i'll use it!

**rachael mcconnell:**Arlie is a cool name and I'll use it! (I love the name Elizabeth. Elizabeth also is my best friend since we were 5 and so I could never make a person in my story Elizabeth and Alice was this one old babysitter was from when I was 6 and 7 she scared the shit out of me) Just so you know I am 16 just for the record.(like you really care)  
  
Chapter 6 A meeting with the elders and a concert  
  
The brilliant morning light shown into Erutis' room with the horrible annoying ringing sound from her phone, waking the sleeping Erutis.  
  
"H-hello?" Erutis mumble out making a large yawn looking at the time, which was only 8:00.  
  
"Good Morning Erutis! We will be sending the limo over and it will take you to the private jet! You did pack last night right? You said that you did but---"Raenef trailed off.  
  
"Yeah I did! I packed two full bags." Erutis stated while looking at two empty bags with clothes all over the floor.  
  
"Okay good! The limo should be there soon. Remember to wear something nice to get off of the jet. Remember how you act today will be how you represent my land so please behave!" Raenef's came over desperately on the phone.  
  
"Whoa Raenef chill! I know it is important! I know how to act and I wont let you and Eclipse down!" Erutis told him full confidence.  
  
"Okay, okay I going to go and get ready. Bye Erutis." Raenef hung up the phone before she could say anything else.  
  
"Heh. I guess that Rae is more nervous than I am." Erutis mumbled to herself. Erutis started to put her clothes out. She packed some dressy clothes for the meeting with the other demon lords and then some for the concert. Spring break had come and Erutis could hardly wait.  
  
'Shit! I gotta call Nebiki to make sure she takes care of Ville while I am gone!'  
  
Erutis finished packing and putting all the things she could possibly need. She went into the kitchen put some Ramen in the microwave to eat and dialed Nebiki's number.  
  
"Hello, Itchicawa residence." A too familiar voice came from over the voice.  
  
"Nebiki! Hey! Its me!" Erutis said.  
  
"Oh Yo Erutis! What's up ya needed something?" Nebiki asked.  
  
"Well just making sure that you are going to take care of Ville for the week." Erutis said even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"Yeah sure. You left the Ranma Forever at the barn in the tack room right?" Nebiki asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't like the ending but tell me what you think of it. Oh and I have been trying to get Ville some vitamins so he can get a shinier coat it is in a black sack next to the DVDs make sure he gets one at every meal." Erutis said in a somewhat bossy voice.  
  
"Okay I will take care of it all."  
  
"Thanks the taxi should be here soon I will talk to you later. Bye" Erutis said excitedly.  
  
"Okay make sure you get me something good!"  
  
"I will take care"  
  
"Bye"  
  
A click met Erutis' ear and she hung up the phone.  
  
The vitamins that she was giving Ville were so he would not freak out at her scent if the time came for her to change blood. Raenef said that the sooner they started the easier it would be.  
  
Erutis brought all of her two bags down stairs and read some manga while she waited. She was reading the last story in Pet Shop of Horrors when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
She put the manga down and looked through the door and saw a old man with gray beard and driver's hat. She opened the door.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked straightening out her black suite.  
  
"Yes sir, I was suppose to be picking up a Miss Nyborg may you tell me if you know where she is?" The driver asked in a thick southern accent.  
  
"First I am not a "sir" I am Miss Nyborg. Let me get my bags." She said turning into the house and walking out with 2 large pieces of luggage.  
  
"I can take them from here Miss. Please forgive me about calling you Sir it—it was the lighting." The chauffeur said not making eye contact.  
  
"Consider it forgotten. It happens all the time." Erutis mumbled getting into the open door.  
  
The chauffeur gave a sigh of relief and shut the door.  
  
The drive was to New Bern. It was probably one of the fastest drives she ever went to New Bern. In the back seat Erutis was listening to HIM and doing major head bobbing.  
  
The poor driver felt like he was about to lose all of his brain cells from listening to all that noise but dare not ask her to keep it down because he had already did the ultimate stupid thing and mistake his customers' god daughter for a boy! He did not want her to be talking to them about that! Why that alone would be enough to be taken off of his job.  
  
The limo arrived to the airport in record timing. Erutis thought that she would be going through normal Jet with other people. She was shocked to find that she saw a Small jet.  
  
"Come Miss Nyborg, we must get you on your plane." A guy maybe around his thirties came followed by a boy around Erutis' age maybe a little older with straight black hair, brown eyes that seemed to be really spaced out and a small silver hoop in his right ear.  
  
She got out of the Limo and looked at two others people as well. Another teenage boy with a skintight muscle shirt and skintight jeans with the exact same Silver hoop in his right ear. Also another person maybe 50 years old with a well aged face.  
  
"Miss Nyborg, I am Jacques Demon of the Fourth order and the black headed is Mej, my adopted son. The other young man with brow hair is Palu and his father the older man is Pierre. We are your godfathers underlying men and our sons. I am to understand that you three will all be going to Infinity Academy next year, Mej and Palu already attend," Jacques said. "We also will be coming with you to the meeting."  
  
"Okay, well should we get going? I know Raenef doesn't like to be kept waiting." Erutis said leading the way to the jet.  
  
"Yes. I will see that your luggage will be taken care of." Pierre said with a small bow going to the trunk of the limo.  
  
Erutis was the first to get into the plane. She went to the 5 back seats in the jet and got the window. She saw Mej and Palu look around completely confused as to where to sit so she called out to them. "Hey Mej, Palu would ya keep me company back here?" She said giving a smile.  
  
Both nodded and went to the back and Mej sat closest to Erutis then Palu.  
  
"So how old are you both? I turned sixteen as of October last year." Erutis said after five minutes went by with nothing said.  
  
"I am 18. My birthday will be tomorrow as well as Palu's and my 6-month!" Mej giving a loving smile to Palu.  
  
"I am nineteen. Also happen to be a cancer." Palu said.  
  
"Really? Why are you both still in the Academy?" Erutis asked really confused.  
  
"Well from what we understand in human school system we are out of high school but next year will be like starting at a College. Because we are both demons we will be working for your family." Palu explained to Erutis.  
  
"Okay that's cool." Erutis said while fiddling with her blue tie.  
  
"Erutis, sweetie could I ask you a personally question with out you telling your godfathers and getting our dads killed?" Mej said exuberantly.  
  
"Sure, I guess but I might not answer it." Erutis said with some though put behind her answer.  
  
"Well, why are you dressed like a guy? You don't act like a lesbian only you go drag. I understand if you don't answer." Mej said trailing off.  
  
"Well, I guess that every since I was little I knew I had a brother but he had died from a weak heart and I saw pictures of him when I was maybe 6 and thought it was an old picture of me when I was a baby in boy clothes. Then I learns that it was my brother. I wanted to keep his memory alive and I did the only way I could think of and that was to dress like him. Call me weird but even now that I know his spirit has passed into the next life I still dress like this because I never really had the time to learn how to look like a girl because my two passions were the sword and horses." Erutis said giving them the full story. She didn't know why but she felt like it was only natural for her to tell them, almost like she had known them in a past life or something.  
  
"Aww! That is so sad!" Mej said wiping away his tears.  
  
"Yeah! Just for your brother!" Palu said through his blurry eyes because something "had gotten caught in his eye".  
  
"Don't start to cry on me! What will you be doing tonight after the meeting with the elders?" Erutis asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well nothing tonight because we really couldn't find anything interesting to do maybe go to a mall and hang out but tomorrow there will be a HIM concert! We both are huge fans." Palu said holding up his wrist to show a black sweatband with the heartagram in pink.  
  
"Cool! I have a hoodie and a beanie! However, Raenef said I should dress nicely. Wait a second I thought that the concert was tonight---"Erutis trailed off then pulled out the concert tickets. "What's today's date?" she asked to no one unparticular.  
  
"April 2nd" Both Mej and Palu said in unison. "JINX!" Thy said to each other and giggled.  
  
"Oh then I guess I am free tonight. If Rae or Eclipse doesn't have me doing anything tonight mind if I hang out with you two?" Erutis said shrugging and outing the tickets away.  
  
"Sure! We were thinking about to that Jefferson Mall. It is really close to the townhouse that you Godfathers own." Mej said.  
  
"Yeah and because our dads want us to behave we get unlimited credit card use!" Palu gave off a girl squeal holding up a platinum credit card.  
  
"That's awesome!" Erutis said, truly glade that she was already accepted into somewhat of the demon social circle.  
  
For the next hour the three teenagers talked and became better acquainted to each other. The plane landed all too soon. As she started to walk to the limo her Godfathers walked out to greet her.  
  
"Rae, Eclipse nice to see you both." She said with a small hug for both of them not wanting to embarrass them.  
  
"Well let's get a move on and meet with the elders the sooner this is over the better." Eclipse said while reopening the door. All seven people got in with luggage in the back.  
  
A twenty minute ride later Erutis found herself in a large hall. It was a bit intimidating to see all of the paintings of past lords of the house looking down on her with menacing smiles. Erutis did her best to hold down her look of fear and did rather well.  
  
"Now Erutis, Eclipse and I are going inside so you wait to be called in, remember to hold your head high and make no eye contact and absolutely NO BOWING. You are not to humble yourself. You will only do that if you choose completely to become my ward and nothing else. You will wait to be called in with the other Heir and wards. Mej and Palu will be with you. They will walk behind you at all time out of respect of your social power. Good luck" Said Raenef after such a long speech. And walked off with Eclipse, Jacques and Perrier behind him.  
  
She turned to Mej and Palu. "So what now?"  
  
"Through that door Lady Erutis." Mej said with an emotionless face pointing to a large gold door.  
  
Erutis was shocked at Mej's behavior she turned to look at Palu and he was now in the stiff solider. 'Perhaps that is what they are expected to do now. I should act the same.'  
  
She walked in the room, in there was two girls giggling to themselves and a boy who was HOT! No other words for it. He had a well-built body that you could see all of his muscles under his orange and dark brown suite with boots that looked like the type that she would wear in horse shows.  
  
"Who are you?" Said one of the girls giggling looking at Erutis' suite.  
  
She looked at Mej and Palu to make sure it was okay to talk they did a swift nod of the head and she took that as a Yes.  
  
"Erutis." She said simply not really caring for conversation wit such idiots at the current time.  
  
"Oh. Well why are you dressed like that? Who dresses like that anymore?" One of the girls in a strapless pink dress that left no imagination to the mind. "Oh I see that you hang out with fags I take it back. Heh. So I take it that you are a lesbian because you dress like a dyke? Pitiful."  
  
"I see you dress like a one dollar whore you are pitiful." Erutis while burning eyes at the two girls how dare they insult Mej and Palu!  
  
"Why you bitch! Why I outta—"She was cut off because in came a man with a tux with balding head and silver hair.  
  
"Miss Kateri and Miss Arlie you are being presented." He said immediately leaving.  
  
The both looked at Erutis in disgust and left. As soon as the door was shut an immediate thick laugher came. Erutis thought that it would be either Mej or Palu but found it to the hot guy.  
  
"That was great! You know you're kinda cute when you are angry! Calling Arlie a dollar whore! Wow you will become the social outcast at school." The guy starting laughing in a feat of hysterics.  
  
"They insulted not only Mej and Palu but also my Godfathers. I was not about to sit back and listen to those two bitches laugh it up also for the record I am not a lesbian." Erutis went over to a mirror and started to try and get her hair to behave.  
  
"I would have to guess that! Good thing too or you might not go out with me." This guy said giving a wink.  
  
"Right." Erutis said with a light blush creeping up to her.  
  
Krayon was about to say something but the same older man came in.  
  
"Miss Erutis you are being presented. Please follow me." He walked out of the room.  
  
Erutis quickly walked after him with Mej and Palu after her.  
  
This time she didn't go to the same door as Raenef and the others went through she was brought to a side door. The man opened it to show a grand staircase. The older man walked out. He walked and announced: My Lords and Ladies I present to you Lady Erutis potential heir to the Raenef throne and her underlying Mej demon of the second order and Palu demon of the first order soon-to-be of the second." The man gave a bow with the titles said and left.  
  
Erutis stepped into the bright lighted she had her head high and not making eye contact with anyone and going up to Raenef. She took his hand and he lead her to the a table where she sat to his left Eclipse sat on the right and of course Raenef sat at the top of the table.  
  
"Very good." She could hear whispers from Eclipse and Raenef.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse began to tell the entire council of Erutis. Erutis was told that she was not to be asked to talk and so she let her mind wander.  
  
'That guy in the orange was hot! He probably was a ward. Those girls were so bitchy and were in a group so I think that one of them was the heir to Krayon. Maybe someday if I get the Name Raenef I am kill their asses! Calling Mej and Palu a fag! Honestly!' Erutis thought.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse sat down with faces of relief meaning that the council had accepted Erutis into the Demon world.  
  
"My Lords and Ladies" Came familiar voice from top of the staircase. "I present to you Master Krayon Heir to the Krayon throne!"  
  
Erutis' jaw dropped. HE WAS THE HEIR?  
  
As Krayon walked down the stairs with such godly grace he would make the best male model jealous. Hell! His beauty made Erutis jealous!  
  
He walked to a man maybe about five feet tall. The young Krayon had to walk in tiny steps so that he would not out walk his elder.  
  
Erutis kept her eyes on Krayon the whole time; this did not go unnoticed by two godfathers with shock easily read on their face. Where they the only ones that noticed that Master Krayon was the reincarnation of Krayon IV? Surely not! Further more it was completely obvious that Erutis had taken a liking to Master Krayon. Raenef and Eclipse looked at each other and looked worried. If they gave Erutis the cloak back know would she remember that she had killed Krayon and try and attempt it again? If they did they would have to stop her!  
  
The meeting went on as planned and then it adjourned. Erutis went up to Eclipse and Raenef and asked the question they had been dreading.  
  
"Hey could you please let me invite Krayon to the HIM concert? Please? He seems really cool and for some reason I feel it that I should be thanking him for something but no clue why." Erutis said pensively.  
  
Raenef was caught off a guard. Was this perhaps a memory Erutis had from her past life? This was defiantly a question for Meruhesae. Until that time might as well let her have fun. "Yes you may."  
  
"Oh and that reminds me! Tonight could Mej, Palu and I go to the mall? It was suppose to be really close to around here. PLEASE?" Erutis said with more enthusiasm shown in the past few months.  
  
Eclipse was first to answer this time. "Yes you may make sure you come back to the house after you three are done. Here" Eclipse said handing a credit card. "This is in your name and yours alone but we will always take care of the balance. Think of it as an allowance okay?" Eclipse said giving a small smile.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Erutis said seeing Krayon and went after him to ask him to the concert.  
  
"Master Krayon!" Erutis said shouted after the young master.  
  
"Oh, Lady Erutis. Hello again." Krayon said giving one of his signature smiles.  
  
"You said that you were going to ask me out?" Erutis asked giving him a sly smile.  
  
"Yes but I can't think of anything to do and I leave the day after tomorrow." Krayon said sadly.  
  
"I am going to beat you to it, will you go out with me to the HIM concert it is tomorrow and I have an extra ticket. Any interest?" Erutis said pulling out two tickets.  
  
"Shit! You got tickets? That would be great! Could we just pretend that I was the one that asked you though for the record?" Krayon said in a flirty smile.  
  
Erutis rolled her eyes but smiled. "Sure whatever. Then I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Here is my Cell number" Krayon handing a slip of paper.  
  
"Okay here is mine." Erutis handing him another piece of paper.  
  
"Okay then seen you later." Krayon said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah later" She said smiling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse  
  
"What the hell Raenef? Letting her go and hook up with Krayon? What could happen when she gets the cloak back? We still never found out why she killed him! We could be setting his death up all over again!" Eclipse said with growing anger.  
  
"Eclipse, do you remember what Erutis said that she felt like she owed Krayon for something and she could not remember why? It could be from her past life. As such she should go and "pay him back" for whatever reason. We should seek out Meruhesae and ask her if she knows anything that could help out." Raenef said with giving Eclipse a stare down.  
  
"I understand your plan now. Come on let's get back to the house." Eclipse said taking Raenef's hand and leaving the building.  
  
Mej, Palu and Erutis  
  
Erutis came running to Palu and Mej with a huge smile on her face and practically skipping to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Ready to go to the mall?" Erutis said from cloud nine.  
  
"Sure. Erutis did you get laid?" Mej giggled out and getting a light smack from Palu.  
  
"No. But I now have a date for the HIM concert with a certain sexy heir to the Krayon throne and a credit card!" Erutis said happily.  
  
"That's great Erutis! It can be a double date!" Palu said happily.  
  
"So what are you going to wear?" Mej asked.  
  
"Well just some basic clothes like the type that you wear to a Rave." Erutis asked confused.  
  
Mej shook his head. "Erutis, you have a credit card in you hand and about to go the mall with two fashion experts and mean to tell me that you are going to wear your manly t-shirt and black baggy cargo pants with black tennis shoes? Palu catch me while I faint." Mej said while pretending to faint into his boyfriend's arms.  
  
Erutis started to laugh while Palu was giving Mej "Mouth to mouth" AKA an excuse to kiss him. "Alright I get the point. I will let you play Barbie. As long as you promise to go to any really girl slash preppy stores I will let you go got it?" She said in fake anger.  
  
"Okay come now my soon to be gothic badass Barbie!" Shouted Mej.  
  
They went to Hot Topic. The sales clerk was a Mana look-alike except she was a girl with a chest to prove it. She took one look at Erutis and pointed to the girls section. Mej and Palu took her hands and pulled her over there and let the questions start.  
  
"Okay lets see I see you a mini skirt person! I see black! Ooo that one!" Mej pointed to a black skirt that looked really fucked up hemp. The shortest part went almost to the top of her thigh.  
  
"I like them try them on!" Mej said shoving Erutis into the dressing room.  
  
Erutis started to put them on when another three skirts came down. One was a pinkish purple with a metallic look. It looked clean cut and respectable—not one for a HIM concert. Narrowed it down on the black skirt with the jagged hemp and a black one that was almost like a silk that was really flowing.  
  
Then the shirts came. Erutis went immediately to a muscle shirt with the heartagram in pink against the main color black.  
  
"I am feeling a fishnet Japanese arm warmer would go great with that. Oh and Erutis do you mosh?" Palu said while going through different arm warmers.  
  
"Yeah! It is the best thing to do! Hope Krayon does it." Erutis though back to her date.  
  
"He seems the type and if doesn't then he skips the evening with a sexy chick next to him." Mej joked ten feet behind them in the make up.  
  
"Okay Erutis try this on and put it on before you shirt. Kay?" Palu said.  
  
Mej at the makeup and Palu at the shoes checking out a pair of knee high combat boots both seemed happy to be helping their new friend.  
  
Erutis was getting all of the clothes on and decided on the jagged skirt and liked the look of the fishnet arm warmers. What she liked most about the outfit was that she would be wearing it on her first date. She still blushed like hell with thoughts that she had actually asked him out!  
  
Mej found some black eyeliner and red eye shadow. Also got some white foundation for himself and his boyfriend. Erutis was put in knee high boots which were made from a black leather.  
  
She looked at herself in the full mirror.  
  
"So do you like it?" Mej asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah! Get me a whip and I could be the Queen of bondage and everyone kiss my feet!" She said with a cocky smile and a twirl of her skirt. Both Mej and Palu looked at the monster they had made and they were happy, she should be match for Krayon!  
  
The next day had passed quickly Erutis had been gearing to get ready for her date and could not be more excited! She had Mej do her makeup and Palu did her nails or really just painted the stubs of her nails black with purple swirls looking like purple flames.  
  
Then the tune to HIM's Join me in Death filled the room.  
  
"Shit! That's my cell phone! Where is it? She attacked her innocent bag and clothes started to fly she finally found it in the bottom of her luggage.  
  
"Hello?" She asked in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Milady are you almost ready? I will becoming in the next 10 minutes to be you up." Came Krayon's voice from over the phone.  
  
"Yes Lord Krayon. Also, just call me Erutis 'kay?" Erutis said and getting more and more embarrassed for some odd reason.  
  
"Of course Erutis and you may call me Krayon." Krayon said. "I'll see you in a few bye."  
  
"Bye" Erutis almost whispered.  
  
She hung up the phone and got dressed really quick. Her nails were already done and the make up look nothing else but as Mej would describe it: A gothic badass Barbie.  
  
Mej and Palu got ready and looked like two bodyguards rather than a couple going on a date.  
  
"Oi! Are you two going to play body guard or going to go on a date?" Erutis asked giving them a stare down.  
  
"Going on a date just wear a trench coats to keep warm until we get it. It is cold as hell out there." Mej said opening his trench showing a Black HIM shirt with calf high combat boots and Palu was wear almost the exact same thing.  
  
"Oh then I should grab something just in case." Erutis went to a closet and looked through a bunch of coats and came across an awesome orange cape. It looked like some Krayon would wear.  
  
"I'll be taking that!" She said grabbing the awesome cape but not putting it on.  
  
"Erutis! Krayon is here to pick us up! Come on better not keep him waiting!" Palu's voice carried up the stairs.  
  
"Coming!" She shouted. Taking the cloak with her.  
  
"Who said that you could take that?" Came an angry voice.  
  
Erutis turned around in fear to see Raenef with a look of total anger—a face she had never seen on him.  
  
"No one but it is cold out and I—"Her sentence was cut off by Raenef jumping down the stairs and snatching the cloak and mumbling "Go" and coming back with a black leather coat that had a lot of pockets and went to her knees.  
  
"Take this one. Next time don't touch things in this house that could be of danger of you. Remember this house has things that that when wear, touch or walk on can be deadly or have other dangers to you." Raenef said in a Serious voice. He kissed her on the forehead. "Have fun at the concert. He turned and left  
  
"Erutis come on! Everyone is waiting!" Erutis turned and left to join her friends.  
  
She reached outside and it was cold! She immediately felt cold and put on her coat. She could see why the entire trench coat was necessary.  
  
"Hello Erutis." Krayon said holding out a hand to help her in to the front seat of his Jeep.  
  
"Wow! I love Jeeps! I have one I got it for my sixteenth birthday." Erutis said complementing his Jeep.  
  
"Thanks, I like the look and can also hold a lot of people." Krayon said eyeing Mej and Palu with a smile.  
  
The drive was quick and they got to the concert hall rather quickly. Krayon did in fact mosh so the went to the mosh pit and waited for HIM to get on stage.  
  
Slight wishers of the song came on then a loud chord struck. And the song Poison Girl came on. The mosh began.  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love's heart is death  
  
For me and my poison girl  
  
A prey she was for the cruelty of love  
  
While its serpent inside crawled straight towards her heart  
  
The coldest kiss love ceased to exist  
  
While we grew apart like never before  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love wants us dead  
  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love's heart is death  
  
For me and my poison girl  
  
the fire in her eyes  
  
grew dim and then died  
  
as the poison inside  
  
reached her heart  
  
And the coldest kiss  
  
faith ceased to exist  
  
as we grew apart  
  
like never before  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love wants us dead  
  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love's heart is death  
  
For me and my poison girl  
  
And the taste of the poison on her lips is of a tomb  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love wants us dead  
  
Just me and my poison girl  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
I did it all just for her  
  
And love's heart is death  
  
For me and my poison girl  
  
Poison girl Poison girl Poison girl Poison girl  
  
And love's heart is death  
  
For me and my poison girl  
  
In this poison world  
  
To the last song came the moshers in the pit were getting tried. The song for all the tried moshers came on to swayed to. Krayon knew the song well and came up behind Erutis and wrapped his arms around her and started to sing along with Ville for only Erutis to hear the lyrics filled the room:  
  
We are so young  
  
our lives have just begun  
  
but already we're considering  
  
escape from this world  
  
and we've waited for so long  
  
for this moment to come  
  
we're so anxious to be together  
  
together in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
This world is a cruel place  
  
and we're here only to lose  
  
so before life tears us apart let  
  
death bless me with you  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
this life ain't worth living  
  
this life ain't worth living  
  
this life ain't worth living  
  
this life ain't worth living  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Won't you die tonight for love  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
Baby join me in death  
  
After the concert was over Krayon begged Mej and Palu to drive his jeep home just so he and Erutis could walk back together. They both agreed after seeing Erutis doing the puppy eyes on them.  
  
Krayon and Erutis started walking back to the house of Lord Raenef. Started to play Q&A.  
  
"Age?" Erutis asked her date.  
  
"17 turning 18 this June 15th. Your age?" Krayon shot back.  
  
"16 turning 17 this October 15th. Favorite food?"  
  
"Men's Pocky hands down. Yours?"  
  
"Tomatoes, plain old noncooked tomatoes eat 'em like apples. School?"  
  
"Infinity Academy. Are you going to become the Heir to Lord Raenef?" Krayon asked.  
  
"I am still thinking about it but I am think more positive about it. It seems like the way of life. More I think about it the more I find less and less negatives. How long did you know that you were going to be Krayon's heir?"  
  
"Ever since I was born, he raped my mother and she gave birth to me before that she knew of my heritage. I still want to kill him even today my mother feared for her life as soon as I was a demon and gave me immediately to my father. What is you family life like?"  
  
"I lost my parents three days before my birthday and should have had a brother but he died of a weak heart. Raenef and Eclipse have been there for me." Erutis said as she stopped in front of the large house.  
  
"Well this is my stop." Erutis said turning to go in the gates.  
  
"Erutis wait. Could I ask you one last question?" Krayon asked.  
  
"You already have but you may ask another." She said smiling.  
  
"If I was to try and kiss you would you let me?"  
  
No words came because Erutis went right up to Krayon and grabbed a lock of hair and brought him in a passionate kiss Krayon's lips were so plush it was like kissing a piece of silk. Krayon wanted to taste those lips and got bolder. Erutis could feel tongue and pulled away.  
  
"Good night Krayon. Thank you." Erutis said blushing in the moonlight and went to her front door and disappeared inside the house.  
  
' That is the women that I would want to see everyday at my side.' Krayon thought to himself as he saw Mej and Palu pulling up in his Jeep.  
  
He got in at called after Mej.  
  
"Yes Master Krayon?" Mej said with a small bow.  
  
"Please give Erutis this." Krayon said handing Mej a slip of paper of containing his email address.  
  
Mej gave him a sly grin. "Of course Master Krayon." He said as he bowed again and left to catch up with his boyfriend and watched Krayon speed off in his Jeep.  
  
**AN: BLOODY HELL!** Fifteen bloody pages long! All on Tahoma size 12 font! Yes!! Hope you all like it! Please REVIEW! I might just update tomorrow. (also if the weather is this shitty again and it probably will be)  
  
**REVIEW!  
  
Dragon Of Sesshomaru**


	7. The Whole Truth

AN: Wow two bloody reviews for my longest chapter yet. Also i have hit the 20,000 mark! Wo0t!  
  
**purplepeopleeater:**LOL! Poor you! I am gay but the only one and I don't want anyone to "change sides" so I will try to do a nonconverting (that even a word?) story! Lol. Enjoy the next chapter! I will be adding Chris later in the story, for word of wisdom and possible punching bag. He will be straight—sorta because the only person he will be in love with is himself.  
  
**Caecuslupa:**Cool Pen name! Glade to know I made your dream real (in my fanfic any way!)  
  
**Chapter 7 The Whole Truth**  
  
Erutis sat on her front porch as she hummed the familiar tune of 'Join Me in Death'. Today was the first day of summer. She was cleaning her 4 swords getting ready for the final move. It was to be decided that most of her stuff would be going to the Manor. It was the first home that Raenef and Eclipse owned. It also was the one with the most land for Ville to run around in with her off to school.  
  
Because today was the first day of summer she also came to her decision of to either accept the title of being Raenef's heir or denying the title.  
  
Erutis started with her newest sword that she had gotten from Krayon. Erutis had been talking to him mostly online. She was showing him a sword that she saw on ebay and was thinking about getting it. She showed him the link and asked him his opinion. He said someone had already bought it. Sure enough it had and it was a one of a kind. Then one week later she went to get the mail and found a large long package. She raced in to open it and sure enough it was the exact sword! It also had a note, which read:  
  
For my knight in shining armor.  
  
Love, Krayon.  
  
The more that she talked to him the more she started if this was too good to be true. She only thought that because he never did ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
She stilled hummed the song and polished her sword. Many people passed with the late morning light showing through the green leaves. The morning breeze shown and rustled the trees.  
  
Most of her things were already in her new room at the Manor. She actually had a whole section of the Manor the entire west wing. Which also happen to be the farthest away from Raenef and Eclipse's room—thankfully. She had been to the Manor only once before when they were bring most of the furniture and larger items to make sure that they were put into the places of her liking.  
  
Erutis' new room was HUGE! It was completely marble floor with a huge four- post bed. The theme of the room was knights of the Korean times. It had several large sword racks with large swords. There was this one in a glass case. Raenef had asked her never to take it out. She couldn't complain she had a lot of other swords that she could use.  
  
She saw a large SUV belonging to none other her godfathers.  
  
"Hello Erutis I trust that you are well. Get your swords together we will be leaving to the stable soon." Eclipse said while walking up to Erutis.  
  
"Okay! I feel sorry for Genro and Ville. They both will miss each other so much. The least I could do was give the barn and land to Nebiki so she still has a place for Genro." Erutis sighed.  
  
"That was nice to do for her, have you said good bye to her?" Raenef said in sparkle mode.  
  
"Yeah, she said that she would keep in touch, I could only hope." Erutis said gathering her swords being extra careful with the one that Krayon had given her.  
  
"Erutis where did you get that sword? I don't remember you having that one in your collection." Raenef said while taking it from Erutis and inspecting it.  
  
"Oh Krayon got it for me." Erutis said with a blush taking it back from Raenef.  
  
"Oh? Are you two courting?" Raenef asked with great suspicion.  
  
"RAE! No! We aren't going out. We are just friends nothing more." 'For now.' Erutis said mentally.  
  
"Okay, okay. I just want to know about your life. You know that you shouldn't be courting at your age! You are only sixteen you have plenty of time of making Eclipse and I grandfathers. Slow down and take your time. However I must say that Krayon is a good catch." Raenef continued just to watch his goddaughter blush twenty shades of red.  
  
"Whatever." She mumbled as she went into the house to get all of her swords in the scabbards.  
  
Eclipse came out giving Raenef an questioning look.  
  
"I think that Krayon is trying to court Erutis." Raenef said with a serious face.  
  
"Are you sure? The sooner we meet with Meruhesae the better. We need to find out what happened with Erutis and Krayon! A demon lord does not just fall to a sword master's sword, there must have been more to this than what it seems." Eclipse pondered.  
  
"I know Eclipse we have been over this so much but every theory comes up more less likely then the one before it. Because it could have only happened if Krayon let his guard down and I am not sure why he would have." Raenef exclaimed going over all the information they found out about it.  
  
"Well we will see when we talk to Meruhesae." Eclipse said stressing the word 'we' not wanting to be left with that crazed Lady Demon all alone.  
  
"Yes. Well lets go and help Erutis." Raenef said turning into the house with Eclipse following him in.  
  
After the final bags were locked in the back of the SUV the three people went to get Ville in to the trailer that was to be driven by a local demon that owned Raenef big time.  
  
The trip to the airport was quite. Raenef and Eclipse talked telepathically about getting a meeting with Meruhesae and among other things. Erutis looked a through the tinted window and daydreaming about Krayon.  
  
They got to the airport and got on the private jet. "This is the way to travel!" Erutis said taking a chair next to Raenef and Eclipse. "We also need to talk. I think it is time to let you know." Erutis said.  
  
"And what would that be Erutis?" Raenef asked.  
  
"About me being your heir. I will take the title." Erutis said with a smile to both of her Godfathers.  
  
"Oh! Erutis! I am so proud! I need to get the introduction ceremony ready and oh I need to invite the other Lords!" Raenef said immediately pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"Erutis have you thought this all the way thought? You do realize that there will a ceremony that you change your species so say. It is not something that you should do just because of a whim. Or a boy" Eclipse said with his wisdom showing through.  
  
"Eclipse, no I am not doing this because of a whim or because of Krayon. Don't think I don't see you and Raenef talking all the time behind my back on how much you don't want me to go out with him, which I still don't understand. What do you have against him? He is really nice and has done nothing bad to me." Erutis asked while keeping her patience.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't doing it just so that you could possibly be closer to your crush. I have no issue with you and Krayon hanging out but I do have an issue right now but may change very soon." Eclipse said bring a look that showed that was the end of their talk.  
  
"Okay I understand sir." Erutis said. "I am going to the back now." She got up and started to move to the back with a manga and a CD player in hand.  
  
A faint sound of music could be heard and also the occasional flip rustle of paper for the rest of the flight. The plane soon landed near where the Manor was. All of the servants rushed out. What came to Erutis' surprise was Mej and Palu coming out to greet the plane as well.  
  
Erutis quickly got out of the plane after Raenef got out and rushed to them.  
  
"Mej! Palu! What are you two doing here?" Erutis asked.  
  
"We were told to come here and chill for the summer, and also tutor you in a few classes so you won't be behind with the others in class." Mej said with a smile holding a textbook.  
  
"Also we are excepted to play bodyguard and teach you basic manners of a ward." Palu added.  
  
"I am not going to be a ward though—"Erutis trailed off.  
  
"You mean that you are to become the heir?" Mej asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. I though a long time about it for the past five months and decided that it was my place to become the heir and Raenef certainly would have not asked me if I was not the right one. Right?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure thing milady. Lets get you inside. The others will get your stuff and take it to your room. You would not believe what rooms we have! They are also in the west wing. Our room is really close to you!" Mej said happily.  
  
"Yeah we could have sleepovers!" Giggled Palu with a little school girl jumb of excitement.  
  
"Okay, we can tell stories and you can catch me up on history during that time." Erutis said with a smile.  
  
She had only been there for ten minutes but already felt very much at home. The castle held such a memory that she felt like she should have known about but couldn't remember it completely.  
  
She made a turn around the bend that she remembered it led to her bedroom and the west ring. She started walking towards it, she turned to see that Palu and Mej were staring after her with their mouths opened and eyes were like deer in the headlights.  
  
"What" Erutis asked really confused.  
  
"How did you know the new direction to the west wing?" Pale said after a few seconds of the two replaying of what they just saw in their mind.  
  
"Watta do ya mean new direction?" Erutis asked getting even more confused.  
  
"The Manor changes every Quarter moon! That was yesterday!" Mej said in complete awe.  
  
"I guess its just a one time thing! Besides don't you ever just guess where everything is when the Manor changes?" Erutis asked to make sure that she wasn't completely crazy.  
  
"No because after a change in the Manor there is a map posted in the main hall. That's how we always know." Mej explained.  
  
"There has to be something that is going on! "Erutis shouted. She ran to the other side where Raenef and Eclipse were in the demon lord's personal study.  
  
"Could you please tell me what the hell is happening? Why does it seem that this place is so familiar? Almost like, like I have been here before! If there is something that you can tell me please! I need to know." Erutis asked huffing and puffing with eyes ablaze.  
  
"Erutis, we aren't permitted by the elders to tell you. We could have you a meeting with the eldest of the council her name is Meruhesae and she is a seer. We could have a meeting with her. We already need her to answer a few questions to ask. We could even get this done before the Ceremony, if it is to your approval of course." Raenef said while looking at Eclipse.  
  
"That would be for the best." Erutis said as she listen to Raenef's explanation.  
  
"You should now go to Mej and Palu, they are waiting outside for you." Eclipse said with his arms crossed and a small smile spread across his face.  
  
"Okay I will see you two at dinner then." Erutis said leaving the door and closed it with a click.  
  
Raenef looked to Eclipse. "She knows something is happening, as soon as she finds out she might go and try and destroy the Manor. I thought it was to be best if we had her meet with Meruhesae before she became a half-demon. That way she can't destroy it with her new powers that she doesn't know how to control. Also I think it is time to go to the council before the ceremony and see if she can have the cloak and sword. If not the back lash will be much more severe." Raenef said to Eclipse.  
  
"I would have to agree. Lets get to Meruhesae and get this over with. The sooner the better." Eclipse said.  
  
"Right! Go!" Raenef said and teleported.  
  
"Go." Eclipse said joining him.  
  
"Hello Raenef and Eclipse. Where is the soon to be heir?" Meruhesae asked smiling through her fan.  
  
"She is at the manor, but you would know that and you also know of our visit and requests." Eclipse said with aggravation.  
  
"Bring her to me tomorrow at sunset. I will speak to the council about seeing if you can give her the cloak. If I hear anything I will let you know. Is that all that you wanted?" Meruhesae asked knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes thank you for you time. Go." Raenef said and disappeared.  
  
"Eclipse, bring me the cloak tomorrow before you bring Erutis I see the councils approval." Meruhesae said trying to stall the demon.  
  
"Thank you, Go." With that Eclipse disappeared.  
  
"FUCK! Not even a little kiss!" Meruhesae pouted. Even after so long she still wanted the demon named Eclipse. "Go." And she disappeared to speak with the council of Elders.  
  
Erutis' room  
  
"Looks like Raenef and Eclipse added me a phone line and a new computer!" Erutis said to herself after two hour cram session with Mej and Palu. Mainly worked on the history. That was all that they could teach because she had not yet received her dark magic from Raenef. She was actually having a good time and making good progress when Mej wanted to stop for the day. They were working on the history of the demon lord Elresea and his involvement in the Hangman movement. It was one hundred fifty years after the hangman war.  
  
Erutis logged on the internet and started to check her email and saw an email from Krayon. She clicked on it:  
  
Erutis, I was going to stop by your house today for a visit but found it empty. Go anywhere special? The "Lord" said that he also heard that there will be the heir acceptance ceremony. Congratulations.  
  
Krayon  
  
Erutis read his letter and was confused. He was going to visit her today, which was great! Also knew about the ceremony, which was fine but the thing that bugged her was that, how he ended it. He just signed his name he usually wrote love Krayon or something like that. What the hell made him have a change of heart? She then felt something wet fall down her face and relized that she was crying.  
  
She heard knocking at her door, she quickly rubbed away the tears and gave permission for who ever wanted to enter.  
  
It was Mej. He came over to her with a bewildered look on his face. "Erutis what is it? Are you okay?" he asked with much worry for her he had yet to see her cry.  
  
"I'm fine." She said while forcing a fake smile that Mej was not buying. "Really I am all aces." Erutis said while still forcing a smile for Mej.  
  
"Okay now will you please tell me what is really going on?" He asked with a small smile.  
  
"It is nothing really only a letter from Krayon he just didn't end the email like he usually does so I think that possibly he doesn't have the same feelings anymore." Erutis said showing Mej the email.  
  
"Wow. I have no clue at all why he did that maybe he just wrote it without thinking. I mean it was the first time right sweetie?" Mej asked in a mothering voice.  
  
"Yeah it is but still. I can't help but think that possibly it means something." Erutis said looking at the screen with many emotions going through her mind.  
  
"Well, I came in here to get you for dinner! They made a huge dinner for your arrival!" Mej said smiling changing the subject. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for us!" Mej said pulling Erutis by her hand getting her away from the Computer.  
  
Dinner was wonderful! The dishes were so good! With a huge tomato theme just for her however, Raenef had a few other things made just for him with out tomatoes. He explained the story of during his training death drill and the tomato. Everyone laughed at it but Raenef still didn't eat anything with tomatoes in it.  
  
"Erutis, we have a meeting with Meruhesae tomorrow so make sure that you will be ready. We are to meet her at sunset, her time that will be around noon ours. So make sure that you are ready for it. She does not like to be kept waiting." Raenef said.  
  
"Okay I will be ready." Erutis said back to him taking a bite out of a raw tomato.  
  
Morning  
  
Erutis woke up around ten in the morning, she couldn't help but still wonder back to Krayon's email. She started to get ready. Taking a long shower in her personal bathroom with green tile and a sea green wall tile. She got dressed wearing some black cargo pants and a white shirt. It was nearly 11:30 when she finally was completely ready. She walked to the kitchen wanting to snatch maybe a few sandwiches or something for her first meal.  
  
"Hello? Anyone in here?" Erutis asked looking around for a fridge to raid.  
  
"Yes?" A young girl maybe thirteen at the oldest with short blond hair.  
  
"Could I get something to eat?" Erutis asked the young girl.  
  
"Oh! Yes Miss Erutis!" The young girl said scampering away to get something ready. 2 minutes went by and the girl came back with a portion of fried rice. "Here you go! It is my specialty." She said handing Erutis a pair of chopsticks along with the bowl.  
  
"Thanks." Erutis looked at the rice it looked good. She tried a bit and it tasted REALLY good. "Yum! This is really good! What is your name?" She asked the girl between bites.  
  
"How rude of me! I am Maureen Hyong! The kitchen wench." She said with a small bow.  
  
"Cool name, Maureen what does that name mean sounds familiar." Erutis asked starting some small talk.  
  
"Well it had several meanings it can mean bitterly wanted or Sea maiden. I was named after my great-great grandmother who worked in this very kitchen." Maureen said looking around the kitchen in deep affection.  
  
"That's cool!" Erutis looked at the clock and it read 11:55. "SHIT! I gotta get outta here! I see you later Maureen! Very god rice by the way!" Erutis shouted as she raced out of the kitchen and to the study.  
  
"Sorry! I had a late start!" Erutis said only finding Raenef in the study.  
  
"Oh Erutis okay then lets get going." Raenef came up to Erutis held to her arm and mumbled go and she found herself in a completely different surrounding.  
  
"Erutis" Raenef said turning to her. "Eclipse and I will be leaving you alone with Meruhesae so be on your best behavior and ask all of your questions that you need to ask."  
  
"Okay Raenef." Erutis said with a solemn nod.  
  
"Take care, Go" Raenef disappeared.  
  
"Hello? Is Meruhesae here?" Erutis said walking around a large room with a lot of cloth and stuff just floating around.  
  
"Oh the young Erutis! Come here." Came an enchanting voice.  
  
A woman came in view. She was stunning! She had a long black hair and a breath-taking gown.  
  
"Are you Meruhesae?" Erutis asked in wonder, feeling like she had seen this women before.  
  
"Correct! Very good Heir to Raenef but I am sure that is not what you wanted to come and ask me." She said in a mysterious smile. "I wish to know why everything that is at Raenef's castle is so familiar and I already seem to know all the secrets, like knowing the change in halls every quarter moon." Erutis said bluntly.  
  
"Because you had lived there at one point in your life, you also were killed there at the same time in your past life." This strange woman said.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that I once was a demon in my past life?" Erutis asked baffled.  
  
"You don't have to be of demon heritage to live with a demon lord. You knew Raenef in your past life and he was the one that killed you. He thought you were there to kill him and you thought that he was a new henchman of Raenef." She explained.  
  
"This still doesn't make any sense. What about Master Krayon? Did I know him?" Erutis asked.  
  
"Yes you did, in fact it was a one sided love." Meruhesae said with smile already knowing that the two souls had already crossed paths and fate had other plans for them. "I think this will help if you wore this." Meruhesae said producing the same orange cloak the Raenef told her she should not wear.  
  
"I can't wear that! I remember Raenef telling me that I should stay away from that!" Erutis said looking at the cloak with fear in her eyes.  
  
"No he didn't want you to wear it because it was the key to you remembering your past life and he had to get permission from the Elder Council first. He has it with full support now, you can wear it and remember all that happened." She said bring the cloak closer to Erutis. "Go ahead, it will help explaining everything."  
  
Erutis slowly took the cloak and placed it over her shoulders and she found darkness. She then found herself in yet another realm. "Where the hell am I?" She mumbled looking around at her surroundings.  
  
"You are to meet me." Came a voice. Erutis turned around to find a girl that looked just like her except she wore a long green cape and holding a sword.  
  
"Who- who are you?" Erutis asked in incredulity.  
  
"You know very well who I am! I am you in your past life! I am here to give you back your memories." Her copy said holding a ball of light. "Take this and you will know your memories. Also thank Krayon next time you see him." The old Erutis said with a smile. She began to disappear and the ball of light melted into the young Erutis.  
  
She felt warm, very warm. Also a feminine voice called out to her, "Erutis, Erutis! Wake up!"  
  
Erutis' eyes fluttered open she saw Meruhesae standing over her with nodding head and a full smile.  
  
Tears came to Erutis' eyes. "I killed him! I killed Krayon!"  
  
"Yes you did but, Krayon let you kill him so you could live a good life in that day of age. You also repaid him by letting him court you in this life. So don't feel bad about it for one more second." Meruhesae said to comfort Erutis.  
  
"Is there anything else I should know? About the future?" Erutis asked through tearful eyes.  
  
"Yes, there will much trouble for you and Krayon trying to get together. If you give up and let tradition take it course then you will forever remain without him. It is both of your missions in life to change this. Put your work and worth in what you feel should be accomplished and you will live a full live. Take heed of what I say. Also make sure Raenef and Eclipse know of you promise to Krayon or they might try and get in the way without even knowing it. Here they come."  
  
"Meruhesae, is everything done?" Eclipse asked.  
  
"Yes and she is ready to become the heir. It is tomorrow correct?" Meruhesae asked just to annoy Eclipse.  
  
"Meruhesae you are silly!" Raenef said popping from the back of Eclipse. "You know all. Thank you for your time. We will take our leave. Go." And the trio disappeared.  
  
"Darn! Still no kiss from Eclipse!" Meruhesae said crossing her arms in a pout.  
  
**AN:** Wow! Another chapter done! Go me! I think that I am going to try and do one update everyday this week because the lack of the next three months I will be a full time band geek! Please review!  
  
**Dragon of Sesshomaru  
  
REVIEW! OR I WILL SIC THE EVIL MONKEY IN MY CLOSET ON YOU!**


	8. The Ceremony Crossover

**AN:** I have gotten to the point where I ponder my writing. I have only gotten around an average two reviews for all of my chapters I posted. So I must be doing something wrong! I really have no clue what the hell I am doing this is the farthest fic I have gotten too but still a newbie!  
  
Also I did a challenge for this chapter you will see some familiar faces that I added. Some are obviously there others are kinda hidden. One is a made up one so you need to make sure that its not that one! See if you can name them all!  
  
**The Ceremony Crossover Part one Chapter 8**  
  
It was night when Erutis arrived back to the Manor. She mindlessly walked up and down the large corridor and just thought, 'Is this really all that happened? I killed Krayon and then hardly a month after Raenef killed me. It is also weird to think that Mej and Palu were part of my guild! Though they were human in the past life they are demons now. I wonder why.' Erutis thought to herself.  
  
'To protect you better. DUH!' Another voice came from the back of Erutis' mind.  
  
'Great I am hearing things just wonderful!' She thought sarcastically.  
  
'Ehh. You will get over it. I am just here to see how things turn out and see if anyone else shows up.' The voice said.  
  
'Great! I am going crazy!' Erutis said now heading back to her room.  
  
'Raenef and Eclipse are going to be there!'  
  
'Whatever. Just leave me alone for a while.' Erutis said to the intangible person.  
  
Erutis went into her room and of course she saw Raenef and Eclipse sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
  
"What do you need?" Erutis asked sitting down at her chair near the bed.  
  
"Just to ask you now that you know all about your past do you still want to have the title?" Raenef stated bluntly his eyes wandered to the sword with stained blood hair wrapped around the hilt in the glass case. "That sword was your last one until I killed you." Guilt flooded Raenef's eyes.  
  
"Raenef, what done is done. You cannot go changing what you did. I don't blame you for what you did, It was a mistake. Could have been made anyone. You have made it up to me in more ways than one. I am very grateful that you came back into my life and became part of my family. However it is time that I make it up to Krayon." Erutis said looking out a dark window.  
  
"Why would make it up to Krayon? You had killed him. What had happened when you killed him. Why did you kill him, besides the fact that you completely hated his guts because he would not leave you alone." Eclipse asked with much interest to finally found out the mystery of seven hundred years.  
  
"Because he let me. He finally got it through his head that I wouldn't have anything to do with him that life and let me kill him. I guess a life without love is meaningless to him. After I killed him I promised him that I would let him court me in the next life, I have kept true to my word." Erutis said with a faint blush. "He had said that he wished that we could meet in the next life and love grow into what it should be." Erutis quoting his last words.  
  
Raenef and Eclipse looked in each other's eyes with understanding.  
  
"It is time to go to bed. We are sending you to some place special tomorrow before the ceremony. You will leave at eight. Make sure that you are awake." Raenef said had he closed the door behind Eclipse and himself.  
  
Erutis got into a long shirt and climbed into her large bed and turned off the light.  
  
'So, what to do now.' The same voice asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Erutis mumbled before pulling out into the world of sleep.  
  
The morning came to soon for Erutis. A Loud knocking came at the door.  
  
"Miss Erutis! It's seven thirty! You will be leaving soon! Open the door and let me in!" Came a high pitch voice.  
  
Erutis groggily got up and stumbled to the door and opened it to find none other than Maureen the kitchen wench with a steaming bowl of fried rice and a cup of coffee.  
  
"I brought you breakfast! I made the rice with extra egg this time and Lord Raenef said to arm myself with coffee with sugar! So here I am!" She said holding out the items.  
  
"Thanks, now what to wear..." Erutis said making her way to the closet.  
  
"If you want Miss Erutis I could choose some clothes while you eat." Maureen piped in ready to help.  
  
"Sure that would be great, you probably know more about what I am doing today than I am so pick something out that would be right." Erutis mumbled while she took a swig of coffee. 'WOW! That is sweet!' Erutis mentally cringed.  
  
"Wow Miss Erutis there sure are a lot of boy clothes in here! Oh here is a skirt, no that would not be right for Purple Tower."  
  
Erutis chocked on her rice spitting some halfway across the room. "What do you mean Purple tower? As in that spa that was hidden in the mountains?" Erutis asked incredibly.  
  
"The same! Raenef and Eclipse thought that you would need a day of relaxation. They even arranged for a fitting so you could get something nice for the ceremony! I must admit that I am a bit envious all day papered head to toe. Then at night become the heir to one of the most powerful thrones and meet prince charming!" Maureen sighed look off in space. "Oh here what about this?" Maureen emerged from the closet holding up a pair of black pants with a silver dragon climbing up the right leg and then a plain white shirt.  
  
"Looks fine." Erutis mumbled looking at the pants trying to remember when she had gotten them but shrugging it off. She put down her now empty bowl and went to change.  
  
"Okay Miss Erutis! Have a good day!" The young girl said gathering the cup and bowl and was about to head out.  
  
"Just call me Erutis, calling me Miss makes me sound like a snob." Erutis said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay! You can call me Rini like all my friends do!" She bowed and left.  
  
Erutis walked out to the main hall to see Raenef waiting for her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Raenef asked taking hold of her hand starting to walk out leading to a tacked up Ville.  
  
"What's this about? Erutis asked looking to Ville then Raenef.  
  
"When you go to boarding school you won't spend hardly any time with Ville so just take this path and it leads to the Purple Tower. It is only about a mile. We will have someone take him back.  
  
"Okay!" Erutis shouted happily as she mounted Ville and started at a slow trot up a mountain trail.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Erutis found herself in view of the spa. Half of her just wanted to canter the other way and just trail ride around the property for the day and the return. She started to pull Ville into a brush but heard a voice.  
  
"Miss Erutis I presume?" A young man maybe in his early twenties.  
  
"Yes I am." She said reluctantly pulling Ville toward the boy. "You are?"  
  
"My name is Kohaku. I am the owner of this Spa. I run it with my wife Chihiro. Please this way, we have much to do." Kohaku said eyeing Erutis' hair that was sticking into all sorts of weird angles.  
  
"M'kay." She put Ville at a walk and started to walk beside Kohaku,  
  
"If you get a bath, then you nails, then hair, maybe see it styled and finally dress and makeup. Is that all that Raenef wanted correct?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even know that I was coming here until this morning." Erutis said as they came closer to the gates.  
  
"Yes, well we didn't know that you were coming until midnight last night. However we do owe it to your family. They did set up the land and gave us publicity in the demon world." Kohaku said as he opened the gate door.  
  
"Then I assume that you are demon?" Erutis asked.  
  
"Hardly my wife and I are river spirits. She use to be human but after a long story she became a river spirit so we could be together forever. Here she comes now." Kohaku said pointing out a Young woman that had to be maybe late teens early twenties she had a huge plump stomach showing that there was to be a new life in the family.  
  
"Hello! I am Chihiro! Come this way, we already have drawn you bath." Chihiro pulling Erutis down from Ville and pulling her inside the spa that she would be expected to be relaxed in.  
  
The bath went fine but what Erutis hated the most was the nails. It was one of the most boring experiences of her life! All the women did was nails and gossip!  
  
"Oh like, I totally wanted to do hair but it is like REAL hair to remember that there are like chemicals but nails are so like cool and pretty, except the toes cause I have seen so many like gross stuff. It's not like cool!"  
  
"I'm sure." Erutis mumbled.  
  
"DO you know Taisho? He's like the old lord of one of the lands. Any way, I heard he liked PINK nail polish!"  
  
"'Kay" Erutis mumbled once again wondering why the hell she talked so much.  
  
She learned MORE than enough from this human from the school she went to learn nails to the major crush on the hair guy that she was about to go to next.  
  
She walked out in the main hall and nearly stopped dead in her tracks. There was none other than the best singer in the whole world: Gackt Camui was getting a his hair styled!  
  
While she was off in dreamland a guy came up next to her. "Erutis?" a man with a really girly voice and brown hair in a tie up.  
  
"Yes. Are you Jakotsu?" She asked the man.  
  
"Oh been with Yura have we?" Jakotsu holding up her hand looking at the nails. "My god that women really needs to learn that there are other things in this world besides French tipped nails! Well lets get your hair styled." He lead her to the chair next to the chair right next to Gackt!"  
  
'I am going to freak! Holy shit I am getting my hair done next to Gackt!' She said smiling internally.  
  
"Well, Raenef said that he wanted you to get something nice but dressy. I understand that you and Mr. Camui are going to be at the same event tonight."  
  
Erutis' Jaw dropped. "Really?" She asked looking over at herIdol.  
  
"Yes, I am sing at you party. What your favorite song of me?" Gackt asked in english.  
  
"For my dear. I like it a lot." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh? It good song." Gackt said giving a rare smile.  
  
Jakotsu ending up putting Erutis' hair in a bun and it fanning out with the help of glue it looked really cool almost like a fire. Erutis talked to Gackt and nearly died with happiness.  
  
The dress was fitted and was really cool! It was black and red. The red silk was the main part of the dress then the black was almost like a train that started at the small of her back. She loved how it looked but then looking in the mirror she couldn't fine herself all she saw was some hot model look at her. The model moved when she did and it took the next five minutes of moving around and making sure it was really her before she let them do make up.  
  
The make up was black eyeliner with cat streaks out and red eye shadow to contrast with her green eyes. Given a little blush and smigt of lipstick she could not believe who she was turning into.  
  
She left the Purple Tower escorted with none other than Gackt Camui. She walked to the limo and got in followed by Gackt. The drive, was short but she was shocked at the Manor! The change it went through! All the sidewalks were lined with candles and all the butlers were in there best penguin suits.  
  
"Hey Erutis!" Shouted Mej followed by Palu both looking very handsome. Mej had his black hair spiked up and had on a black suit that looked really comfortable, more comfortable than this dress! Palu had his brown hair held in a low ponytail that went down half way down his back with a black suit.  
  
"You look great!" Erutis said looking enviously at their suits.  
  
"You look hot! Lets get you in." Mej said pushing her in front of Palu and himself.  
  
Erutis starting walking in inside to find the entire staff working nonstop it was like a beehive. She started to look around for either Eclipse or Raenef but found nothing. She found herself in a huge ballroom. The top to bottom was in red and black, same as her dress.  
  
"Erutis!" She heard her name being called out. She could find no one at all she shrugged it off. Then feeling a tug at her trail looking to see who it was it was none other than Maureen.  
  
"Rini! What's up?" Erutis asked still looking around for familiar faces.  
  
"Eclipse asks to see you with your guards. He wishes you to socialize with the other lords before you start. This way"  
  
Erutis followed Maureen in to this large room with a large table with many people in strange attires.  
  
"Erutis, come here." Eclipse commanded from across the room. Erutis picked up her pace and got to the other side of the room in a flash.  
  
"This is Lord Naraku." Eclipse said directing her attention to a man who had long black hair that cascade down his back with red hungry eyes that seemed to plan anything at anytime. He did not looked out of place with the black and red background with his almost to demonic black and purple robes that would not look out of place with the Japanese culture.  
  
"Ku ku ku I must ask, is courtship open to those who ask?" He said while giving Erutis a stare down.  
  
"Looking for a wife now are we Naraku?" Eclipse giving a look to Naraku wanting him to drop it.  
  
"The youkai of japan prefer the terminology of mate, and I might consider it if there were certain ones." He said while Erutis was getting more and more freaked out.  
  
"Yes of course, your fan club is there." Eclipse pointed to a group of girls all blushing. "Now if you will excuse me but I have to get Erutis better acquainted with the other demon lords and ladies."  
  
Erutis followed by Mej and Palu walked in large strides to keep up with Eclipse. He stopped and looked at Erutis straight in the eyes.  
  
"You must wait here with Palu and Mej for the next fifteen minutes. Then will be taken to the top of the other stairs. The guests will have path for you to walk to, Mej and Palu will stay at the bottom of the stairs and wait for you. Then Raenef will slit your wrist and pour the blood into a goblet do not cry out in pain, it will only show weakness. Then he will slit his wrist and hold it tight up to you. That will be the most painful part but you must NOT cry out in pain or in anyway show discomfort keep an emotionless face and no weakness. You will gain all of his knowledge and also partly his power, don't worry he won't become any less powerful. He will then give you a black and red wristband it will have the house symbol on it and you will never be able to take it off. Then you will walk down the staircase with Raenef and that's it!" Eclipse stated.  
  
Erutis was a little overwhelmed about losing blood and gain Raenef's but she was ready for it! Eclipse took his leave. As soon as the door was shut Erutis started to pace back and forth making Mej dizzy.  
  
"Erutis why don't you come and sit down?" Palu patted a chair next to him.  
  
"I am just so nervous! I mean what if I cry out in pain? Then I will become the laughing stock of the demon world!" Erutis sat down still looking really worried.  
  
"You won't! Just think of something else like, what songs Gackt will play. You would not believe all of the shouting that came from Lord Raenef's study just to book him this night!" Mej said while giggling.  
  
Erutis took the next fifteen minutes to calm down. The pacing stopped and then Mej and Palu got the signal that it was time.  
  
Erutis opened the door and walked with her head high. She scanned the crowd to see who was there. She saw all of the Lords and Ladies from the last meeting along with a few that she had not seen. She caught Lord Naraku's eye and he winked at her. She inwardly cringed. She continued to look across the crowd subtly and saw Krayon. He looked irate. She quickly forgot about it when that she saw that she had reached the staircase she found that Mej and Palu and did a deep bow. She took in a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing.'  
  
Raenef looked proudly down at his godchild. Nothing but pure pride showed in his look he gave her. Erutis looked up to Raenef and knew this is what should be. The walk up came too quickly as Raenef held out his hand and Erutis took it. Together they walked as one, the same soul that shown through both filled with pride.  
  
A small balcony held out to the crowd for all to see the ceremony. Raenef picked up the dagger that glistened in the light. The silver came closer to the held out wrist. Erutis still held her face of ice. Closer it crept until a small prick of pain met her wrist watching the blood flow into the golden goblet. Drop by drop the blood fell into the goblet. Every drop closer to becoming Raenef's heir. Finally Raenef took the same dagger and slid it gracefully across his pale white skin. He held it out to meet Erutis' writs the sudden warmth that went through Erutis was very comforting. The comfort slowly disappeared and Erutis felt close to normal. Raenef placed a cloth like wristband on her wrist. The design was beautiful! It was a black dragon with a red border.  
  
Raenef held out his hand and spoke, "Come, my heir."  
  
Erutis gave an inward sigh glade it was over. She grabbed Raenef's hand and walked down in the same stride. Never once did she look in any sort of pain, Erutis held true to the task of becoming the heir and passed with flying colors. Now it was time to be social, the worst was over!  
  
They reached the bottom and parted of ways. Erutis wanted to talk to only one person, Krayon, however others wanted to talk to her first.  
  
After what seemed eternity of hearing of lords lives and giving treaty proposition after treaty proposition Erutis just wanted to find Krayon!  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I will consiter your offer now if you will excuse me." Erutis said for the sixteenth time taking her leave.  
  
She scanned the crowd to find Krayon, finally she saw golden hair and ran up to it.  
  
"Hello Krayon." She said more cheerfully than expected.  
  
"Lady Erutis." He said stiffly.  
  
"What is the matter?" Erutis asked trying to read what the hell Krayon was pulling.  
  
"Nothing, anymore." He stated icily.  
  
"Right then come with me for a walk!" She said giving him a small smile.  
  
"Very well, I have something I want to ask you anyway." He said leading the way to the gardens.  
  
The sun had very well settled but the full moon shone brightly.  
  
Erutis smiled at it drinking in the moonlight then looking to Krayon. "So what is it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
"Why you played with me so."  
  
Erutis becoming very confused asked, "I don't know what you are saying."  
  
"Heh! Don't even play dumb! Tell me did you do it as a game or just because you were bored! The date, the emails, was it all a game to you?" He asked bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean? I am falling in love with you!" Erutis clasped her hand over her mouth cannot believing what she had just said.  
  
"I don't want to hear it anymore! I have had enough! I am not a toy to be tampered with!" Krayon almost shouted almost forcefully.  
  
"What do you mean?" Erutis getting so confused she was starting to become angry.  
  
"Do not tell me you did not know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Other demon lord heirs cannot even court other demon lord heirs!" HE shouted and angrily walked off.  
  
**AN:**OOO!! Cliffy! Wo0t! I start band camp today! So I might not update as much as I use to! I am very sorry! Leave a review! Try and name all the people! The winner gets a box of pocky!  
  
**Dragon Of Sesshomaru  
  
REVIEW!!!**


	9. Funeral of Hearts

AN:

WHEE!!! Bike shorts: 10.00

White Cropped Shirt: 5.00

Huge Goggles: 4.00

Getting so Much Caffeine in your System so you act like Ed: Priceless!

Mwhahahaha! So much Red Bull in system right now WHEEE!!!

purpelpeopleeater:Very good! Almost all of them except Taisho as in Inuyasha's daddy. (Yura had a quick blurb 'bout him)

Shigatsu87-Thanks for the review and you got almost all of 'em except Taisho (no one seemed to have gotten him!

hm-I like band but it was band that has caused such a late update. I am proud because my band is going to simifinals this week end october 16 so it will take some strain but its fun and what can i say? I am addicted to SAX!!!

Naroki-Kewl fics! I will review later promise!

Kaze Kitsune-Thanks! I do put thought in to it! hehehe. I want more plot twists in it though...Thanks for your review!

Cheraichan-O.O wow thank you! I really don't think it is THAT good but I do try! (And so should you!)

FREAK014-First off...FREAK! hehe sorry had to do that... Glade you like my fic! I try to keep the plots fresh! I thought I should have done an inuyasha plot but I really can't get one really diffrent and out there! So I love Demon Diary so I'll stick with it!

Chapter 9 Funeral of Hearts

"Wait a bloody second!" Erutis shouted after Krayon. "Who says we can't court? What law?" She asked glaring.

"No law, it is tradition." Krayon said in all seriousness. "The heirs can only court mortals or lesser demons, like what Raenef and Eclipse did. It has been that way ever since the Mariasha period. It is so that if and when the heirs gain their powers they can't become to strong. When a Demon Lord or Lady dies they give all their power to that heir and if they got more than one demon lords power, it would have the power to take over the world and stopping all order."

Erutis walked up to him in one full motion smacked him in the face leaving a VERY red mark. "Fool! I pity your lands! To have such a coward of a demon lord! Honestly fearful of tradition? There is no way that you could in all honestly tell me that you really don't wish to own more lands than what you father gave you! You are better than he will EVER be. Act like it!" She said in tearful eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you would break a thousand year tradition just so you could go out with me?" He asked with eyes full of emotion.

"I don't know about that anymore, you held doubt to my relationship towards you. I don't want to you to go into something that you are not ready for. Just wait to make your decision. You should really think about this. If tradition is more important to you then I highly suggest that you go and have fun with your sluts. Go." Erutis pictured the inside of the ballroom.

Krayon walked into the building and scanned the room seeing that Erutis was dancing with Raenef across the ballroom floor. 'So much for talking with her.'Krayon caught her eye and she went back to talking to Raenef. "I won't talk until she is ready." Krayon mumbled not going unheard by a nosey kitchen wench who was holding a platter of red wine.

Erutis was talking to Raenef about what had just happened outside.

"So I told him that he should think about it before he makes his decision." Erutis stated with her head held high going into a spin.

"Very good, the tradition is only held by very few demons anymore, I for one have nothing against it but I assume that Lord Krayon has drilled that idea into Young Krayon's head. What a fool. Completely narrow minded, he can not carry towards his realm and hold like the past Lords of that name." Raenef said shaking his head.

"I still love him. I just don't want to go out with him to know that one day he might chicken out because that his father tells him to stop. I don't want to walk out of that." Erutis sighed noting that Krayon had just entered the ballroom. "I won't approach him until he wants to talk."

Mej looked to Palu after they had heard what had happened, from ease dropping on Raenef and Erutis' conversation.

Mej watching to see Krayon go to talk to someone. "What if he doesn't talk to Erutis? What if he is waiting for Erutis to make the first move?" Mej asked anxiously to his boyfriend.

"Oh trust me he is." Came a voice.

"Uh? Who are you?" Palu asked to a young girl with blond hair.

"My name is Maureen Hyong. There is no time for intros I heard Krayon mumble to himself that he was not going to talk to her unless she was ready. Should we intervene? Looks to me that Krayon has his mind made up..." Maureen trailed off.

"How do you know all this?" Mej asked dubiously.

"I work in the kitchen, it is the main part to hear gossip. Trust me, there are eyes and ears all over this place." Maureen declared with an assured nod. "Any ideas?"

"I think I might have one..." Palu said eyeing the tray of wine.

"So, Lady Erutis, for you I am going to sing your favorite song!" Gackt said over the mike to the entire hall.

Gackt struck the first note an almost all the guests started to dance,

Erutis though she was about to cry! Gackt was singing for my dear! It was so much like her situation with Krayon, she just couldn't forget, all the feelings, the places they met, she just could not forget. Erutis looked for Krayon but could not find him.

Gackt had hit the last chord, "wasurenai kara"

Erutis walked around seemed to be aloof. She could only think about one thing—Krayon. 'He is such a fool! Tradition! Honestly! Is tradition THAT important in the demon world? All tradition did was start wars. Like the Hangman campaign! Erutis remembered from her lesson that if the demons didn't have something against elves so many lives would have been saved and Taemuro would still be alive. I cannot help but think that Mej once told me that demon lord that are badly into tradition usually will lose land and sometimes a province due to rebellion.' Erutis smirked with the mental image of the current Lord Krayon crying like a little child that lost its candy when he hears he lands are being crusaded by orcs or something to that manner.

"Lady Erutis, may I have this dance?" Came a very creepy voice that nearly made her jump from her skin.

"Oh, err Naraku, erm." Erutis tried quickly to come up with an excuse but nothing came.

"Sorry lord Naraku but, Erutis promised a dance with me." Came a voice.

Erutis looked over her shoulder and saw Lord Krayon.

"Yes of course." Erutis said stiffly taking Lord Krayon's hand.

The two stepped out on the dance floor. Both looked like they wanted to tear both of each others throats out.

"So, How are things Erutis?" Lord Krayon asked stiffly looking her over.

"Fine." Erutis said speaking lightly. "Yourself?"

"Oh well terror and havoc." The good 'ol stuff.

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Erutis asked getting tired of hearing small talk. If he didn't want to talk of anything more Erutis could very well think of other things to talk of.

"Yes, I understand my son, Krayon broke up with you. Pity." He said with a smirk.

"Yes well, he is still thinking it over and if he chooses your traditions then very well." Erutis said bitterly.

"Oh? My tradition? Hardly, it is more of a tale I told to Krayon he interpreted it as if it was my personal belief."

"Then why did you not correct him?" Erutis asked with an anger look that only grew.

"There are others that want you in this room. One in fact is a demon lord. Who is the sexist thing on earth." He said suggestively raising his eyebrows. "I know who you are, I remember the old Krayon talk to about you in the past life, when he died I knew that I would make you mine. Then you died by the very hands that gave you blood tonight. So I waited and once again you have come into my life. This is fate! Accept it with open arms and indulge! Besides, you can't admit that you never wanted a piece of this" Lord Krayon said stroking his pale bony hand down his disgusting moldy suit.

"I-I don't believe this is happening." Erutis pulled away from him and quickly left the dance floor. She passed Mej, Palu and Rini who were all talking looking like they were scheming. Rini quickly rushed over to Erutis holding a glass of red wine, the events that followed were too quick for the eye to see but all was seen was Erutis on the ground with red wine spilled all over her dress.

"Oh! I am sorry Miss Erutis!" Rini said with a deep bow. 'This damn well better not make me lose my job in the kitchens!' She thought.

"It's fine Rini but remember it is just plain Erutis 'kay? Could you get this cleaned quickly?" Erutis said getting up and making a gesture to her dress.

"Yep! Follow me! I can take to a back room and get it cleaned in a jiff!" Rini said cheerily as ever. They walked by not getting notice by anyone. The duo came to a door with a golden handle. "Here is a robe for you to wait in. I will be right back." Rini shoved her in the room, taking the dress while handing a black flowing robe.

"Master Krayon? The Lady Erutis wishes to have a word with you." Palu called out to the young man looking out in the distance.

"Oh? Thank you, Paul was it?" Krayon said with a small smile graceing his lips.

"Palu, sir. Come Lady Erutis is this way." Palu said leading the was.

"What do we do now?" Maureen asked holding the now clean dress.

"We wait. Are you sure this room is sound proof?" Mej asked Maureen.

"Most definitely!" The girl nodded.

"And sound proof?" Mej question with a cocked Eyebrow.

"Yeah. Don't give me that look have I ever steered ya wrong?" Maureen asked in a boastful voice.

"I only met you this evening." Mej stated.

"Yeah...ya know..." Maureen trailed off.

In the room Erutis was walking around to find many paintings and books. Much like an old library that had been forgotten over the years. She heard the door open.

"Rini is the dre—"That was NOT in an stretch of the imagination a thirteen year old girl but more of a sexy demon lord heir.

"I was told by Palu that you wanted to see me?" Krayon asked.

"Not that I know of. I did not request to see you." Erutis said bitterly.

"Naturally! Now flirting with the LORD Krayon. Given up on me? Make a mistake wishing to talk to your new love?" Krayon spat bitterly. "I heard what you two were talking about! A piece of him! Honestly what the hell is your issue! You are no different then Arlie and the others." Krayon spat bitterly.

"Don't you dare compare me to that idiot. If you honestly think that I would go after your father even after what we have--- you know what? FUCK IT! GO!" Erutis disappeared into thin air leaving a very angry Krayon.

Love's the Funeral of Hearts, An ode for crulety, When angels cry blood, Flowers of evil in bloom

AN: Well I'm Done please dont kill me...just review!


	10. Falling Apart

AN: So I was reading some reviews…I am not done with this bloody fic by any means it will be a while before I will be done. I can't, however; make the promise that I will update like I did… hehe….

cheraichan-Thanks! I do try hard in writing even though my grammer sucks most of the time...hehe

hmmaaaaaayyyybbeeee > 

cherreFREAK014-Here the update chill!

Shigatsu87-Cause I'm a mean author and have nothing better to do than screw with fictional lives thats why! I use to watch it all the time but sorta got away from it in the last few months school is being a bloody git!

Touya-Lover131-I'm glade you like it cheekins but I'm not done...just very lazy/busy. No sequel. When I end this fic it will end and no more.

Naroki-Meh Erutis and Krayon might get together if I ever write and have a full pack of fags on hand...

lhuntathraeil-Thanks!

Raeneflovescandy-Why should it only be Erutis and Krayon? What about Rae and Eclipse?

MeganRight now...

Alimoe 0D-I hate puppy dog eyes..I like cats and wolves better not dogs..except my half wolf/dog Shiba. hehe!

fluffy chan- Wo0t! Another HIM fan! Good to know! Check out the bands at the bottom of the page if you havent heard them yet LISTEN TO THEM! If ur a HIM fan you WILL love them!

devilish angel 4eva-hands you the randomness award for the chapter

Lady Wisiaden-THere maybe while you're reading it again for the wousandth time you'll see the new chapter.

Now that I abused my reviewers because I am posting this at 2 in morning here ya go! PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary.

Chapter 10 Falling apart

The party had ended with little other excitement. Lord and Master Krayon left very soon after the incident in the private library. Erutis just could not abandon the celebration, though all she truly wanted was to run away and hide in her room. She though it was the last thing she wanted to do, socialized with the other guests. She was on the arm of Raenef the entire evening except when she was asked to dance by a few people that she did not really pay attention to whom she was dancing. The party had lasted well into the early morning hours.

Raenef and Erutis shook hands with the last Demon Lord as he left.

"Don't forget to keep in touch Lucy-Boy!" Raenef said in sparkle mode to Lucifer as he was leaving.

"Thank you Rae, hope that if you ever get cold of these mountains feel free to dip your toes in my fiery inferno!" Said the Prince of Darkness.

"Well, I have been meaning to work on a tan. We will keep in touch!" Raenef said with a final handshake.

Erutis stood by Raenef in utter shock. He was acting all friendly with Satan!

Raenef then turned to Erutis. "So what did you think?" He asked with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting seeing the ultimate evil in the Christian beliefs to be so, so, so friendly." Erutis stated bluntly.

"Well, I was actually talking about the party as a whole but Lucy-Boy can be really cool. Just never bring up that one time in the desert and Christian's god vessel and you'll be fine." Raenef said with a smile. "Ready to go to bed or do you want to talk?"

"I think that I have had enough for one night. Just a night of sleep and a ride tomorrow on Ville and I'll be fine." Erutis said giving Raenef a hug and walking to her chambers.

* * *

"Aww! Is the ickle baby a wittle cranky?" Ask Lord Krayon to his son the next morning during breakfast. 

"Fuck off old man." Krayon mumbled.

"Aww, I think someone is a little put out because the new Raenef heir is a little whore."

In one swift movement Krayon threw an energy spell to his father and threw him across the room. Then walked out of the room.

"Ooo, I think I hit a nerve." Lord Krayon said to himself.

"That stupid fucker! How dare he even think as far as telling me that Erutis is a whore." The young heir stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm a fucking idiot!" He yelled to the empty corridor. He began to think of all that transpired last night. Did Erutis even look happy when she was dancing with her dad? 'No! She looked grossed out. To think that I was so damn foolish to think…ARH!' Krayon spent the next day trying to figure out what happened and how to solve it.

Krayon started to go through files on his computer. He thanked all divine forces that he only put them in the trash bin and he could recover them. He looked around and found what he wanted. Pictures that were from the H.I.M. concert, Erutis had sent them to him a little over a month ago. It seemed that even through the enormous mosh pit Palu and Mej were able to snap some pictures. He smiled at the happiness that was obviously there in all faces.

Looking through some files he was searching for some music that he had been listening to for a while. Then he found it. The perfect song to go along with what he was truly feeling. He could only hope that it would work.

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Erutis was on a bridge in a busy city; across the four lanes were her parents. Holding each other's hands both looking at their daughter. 

"Erutis, please listen to us! Raenef is in great danger! Keep on your toes and when the time comes you will know what to do. You are our daughter and we will always love you!" They called as they faded into the background and the city's crowds and noise.

"NO!" Erutis yelled bringing herself from her bed in a light coat of sweat. What did she dream about? There was a city. What else? Why couldn't she remember? "Damnit" she muttered as she threw herself back against her pillow. She hated those dreams where you know something important happen but couldn't remember what happened.

She looked to her window. Someone had drawn the curtains but she could still see a faint glimmer of light coming through. She looked over at her clock and found that it was only 11:00 in the morning. She had gone to bed around 5 o'clock so it was expected for her to sleep in late.

"Might as well wake all the way up." She swung her legs over the bed and touched the floor but hit something. Looking down it seemed like a large egg. It was many black but midnight blue swirled in to give it depth. It was beautiful.

Carefully she bent down and picked up the egg. It was really hot! It felt like it had been on a fire or something.

"What the hell is this?" Erutis questioned. Not knowing what to do she put it under the covers, where her body heat still lingered. She had to find Rae, Eclipse, Mej or Palu! What the hell was it and why it was in her room? She went to her closet and found a robe to put over her night wear which included a black tank top with the Celtic knot from the band Entwine and black cargos.

Walking down the hall she made a light smacking sound with her bare feet. Finally she reached Raenef's study. She lightly knocked on the door to find him sitting at his desk.

"Morning Eru! Or is it afternoon? Who knows!" Raenef said giving her a big smile.

"Morning Rae, I have a question for you. I woke up this morning and I found,"

"Some sort of animal right?" Raenef said with a smirk.

"Sorta, more like an egg." Erutis said. "What does it mean?"

"Where is the egg now?" Raenef asked standing up quickly.

"In my room, why?" Erutis asked as Raenef grabbed her arm and mumbled go.

"Well, I guess now is the best time to tell you. You have a familiar." He stated simply.

"A familiar…what?" Erutis asked giving Raenef a weird look.

"How do I put this? 'Kay you know how in old fairy tales witches always had a black cat or crow?"

"Yeah"

"Well, for most that is their familiar. A familiar is an animal that watches you do magic and takes in account on how you are doing. It can act as a companion or help you give energy boosts when you are doing a particular difficult spell. For most demons they have serpents, phoenix or Kirin. In some rare cases you get Dragon. Let me see the egg."

Erutis walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers to find only broken eggshells and what seemed afterbirth fluids, besides that nothing. She picked up one of the larger eggshells and handed it to Raenef. "What type of animal does it look like Rae?"

"Looks like Ryuichi won't be the only dragon in the house." He said with a smile handing the eggshell back to her.

"A dragon? Then why is it gone?" Erutis asked.

"Probably wanted to check around the place."

Then a crash was heard in the bathroom. Erutis and Raenef both ran to see what it was.

AN: Yeah it is really short. Sorry but that is all I could come up with. School will be starting tomorrow so don't look for updates soon. I promise though I WILL update by summer solstice…until that time check out these bands to have a good listen: Entwine, HIM, the 69 eyes, NightWish, Negative, Charon and Icon and the black roses. I love Finland! Wo0t! (Don't own these bands but I think people should get the point!)

DOS


	11. Still Standing

AN: For all those that are happy that I have finally updated you may thank two people, One my brother who was nice enough to get me a pack of red bull and to Joshy-boo who so loving bought me a pack of cloves which I am blowing now… Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Still Standing

Moving around the marble tub showed a beautiful dragon. It had fire red scales with a black stomach and black spikes running along the spine.

Erutis walked towards it and reached out to touch it. Immediately she felt a strange hot ice run through her veins. She tried to yell but no voice came to her. She looked at the young dragon who did not move from its spot. Erutis kept her hand there until the dragonet moved and started with clicking noise.

"My, seems that you and your dragon wasted no time to bond! With any luck you will have a mark on your hand to show that you have a dragon,"

Erutis looked down at her hand, and sure enough she had a faint black and blood red Celtic knot on her palm. It looked much like a tattoo.

Erutis blinked looking at the dragon then to Raenef, then her hand. "So will I have this on my hand forever?"

"Yup! Long story on me but my mark of my dragon is on my back. Seems that Ryuichi needed attention as soon as he was born and wasn't about to wait until I woke up." Raenef paused with a sigh. "Wanna see it?" He asked gleefully.

"Erm…" Before Erutis could answer Raenef had already stripped off his shirt and was pulling away his hair to give Erutis a better look. It was not a Celtic know but looked more like random marks but they all had a yellow-orange tint.

"It looks a lot different than mine." Erutis said still looking at it.

"Yeah, Eclipse once said it looked like I had taken a whipping. Yours thought is more feminine, if I'm not mistaken; I think that your dragonet is a female. A very pretty one at that." He said happily scratching under her chin and was rewarded with a happy clicking sound.

"What is her name? Or is it one of those I just give her a name?"

"Well, you pick out a name but she also has to approve of it. It took forever to get Ryuichi a name he was so picky. But then son of dragon seemed to be okay with him. I'm going to leave you two alone for a while to talk."

'Dragons can talk?' Erutis thought.

'Sort of, but not really.' Came a voice in her head.

Erutis looked around the room to she who it was and all she saw was her dragon.

'Oi! Down here!' Erutis looked down and saw her dragon staring back at her.

'You can talk to me?'

'Yup and only you! I'm your familiar! I can protect you and keep you from all harm! See I can even breath fire!' The dragonet gave a small cough and a bit of smoke arose from her nostrils.

'Wow, that's cool, it'll be a hit at parties.' Erutis said half awake.

'I really don't like larger crowds but I'll still fight battles with you!'

'I'm sorry, but I don't think any battles will take place anytime soon.'

The young dragon cocked her head to the side. 'You never know! Always have to be on your guard!'

Erutis sighed and gave up on the fight to avoid conflict with her new friend. 'So a name! What shall we call you? Jonna?'

"No, it sound weird.'

'Well, its Finnish, it just sounds a lot like your accent.'

'Okay, what other finnish names do you have?' She asked at she started to go through the room and randomly explore.

'Ritta, Aleksi, Saku, and Annis. That's all I can think of so far.'

'I like it!' The dragon declared.

'Like what?'

'That second name Aleksi!'

'Okay, Aleksi it is then!'

'So, what do we do all day?' Aleksi asked.

'I really haven't been doing much, yesterday with the ceremony was all the took my mind. Would you like to see the grounds? I could go on Ville and we could go riding.'

'Can I fly?' Aleksi asked.

'Well, you WERE just born…'

'Aww, come on! It's not that hard!'

'How about I let you just take today off and tonight you can fly. How about that?'

If there was such a thing as peeved dragon teenagers Aleksi was one of them right now.

'Whatever.' She scrambled up Erutis' jeans and made a perch on her shoulder.

'Wow, now I know what a tree feels like when squirrels climb up its trunk!' Erutis playfully thought.

'Ha Ha, very funny now onward! I don't want to be keep in here much longer!'

Erutis pulled on some combat boots and headed to the stables.

'Bout bloody time. Krayon said with a final dramatic hit of the key board saving his work. He had a complete slide show from random pictures from the HIM concert. All were of Krayon and Erutis together. In the background was none other than Entwine's Falling apart. He thought it would be the best for the situation.

'Now just to know her reaction.'

Erutis and Aleksi were almost the way out of the room when a pop up sound came from her computer.

'Oi! What was that?" Aleksi asked.

'Just my email, I'll check it later.' Erutis said shrugging as she was about to close the door.

'Could I see it now? Before the ride?'

'Yeah, sure why not?' Erutis walked to her computer and checked her mail. The email was from Krayon.

'So what is in the mail?' Aleksi asked.

'Oh, who knows from Mr. Even-if-I don't-bleed-from-my-crotch-once-a-month-I-still-have-moodswings.'? Erutis said with a scowl. Half way tempted to just delete it and get on with her day, better yet life.

'Well, aren't you going to open it?'

'No, I really don't want to see what it has to say.'

'Well, I do! Come on!'

'Fine, lets get this over with.' Erutis clicked on the page to find a file, and by the looks it was rather large.

She opened it to find a pipe organ chords, then builded to with a drum and key boards. Then the lyrics came on.

_I'm not here to break you.  
I am here to save your soul.  
I'm not here to hurt you.  
I don't want you to lose control._

A picture of Erutis and Krayon in the mosh pit holding their hands to touch Ville Valo's out reached hand.

_I am the shape of your life.  
I am the seed of your mind._

_I'll be your dream. I'll be your star.  
Can't you see that I'm the one?  
I'll be your hate. I'll be your love.  
Don't you know that I'm the one?_

Another picture then came on with Erutis and Krayon linking arms and doing a jig during a song, Erutis remembered it was For You.

_I'm not here to use you.  
I am here to tame your soul.  
I'm not here to blame you.  
I am here to play your role._

_I am the shape of your life.  
I am an illusion of your mind._

Then it showed to Krayon with his arms wrapped around Erutis and had his head to her side, that was when he sang along with Ville Valo.

_I'll be your dream.  
I'll be your star. Can't you see that I'm the one?  
I'll be your hate. I'll be your love.  
Don't you know that I am the one?_

_Can't you see that I'm falling apart?_

Then it showed the final picture of Krayon holding a slip of paper in what appeared to be his room and it said, "Sorry, I am a complete idiot could you ever forgive me?"

Tears were pouring down Erutis's face.

'Wow, does that happen every time when you check your email?' Aleksi asked.

'No, it doesn't' Erutis mentally said to Aleksi.

AN: Yeah it is already over. I'm going to try and update before 4th of July or when I have 70 reviews, whatever happens first. Also, to give credit, I took the concept of the mark of dragons and able to connect with dragons from a book called Eragon. REALLY good worth a read. And of course I didn't write those lyrics, it was by the kickass finnish band Entwine. REALLY GOOD! Erm, Almost everytime I mention something about a band, song title ECT it is by an actual band so I write my disclaimer here! Thanks and please review because that makes me happy, and everyone likes to see me happy!

DOS


End file.
